There for You Part 2
by Female-Fighter
Summary: They thought the nightmare was over. Their son was born and living with them but soon their lives are flipped upside down again and it seems no one can be trusted. Who do you turn to when you feel your best friend could be your enemy? Not a Yaoi
1. Part 1 Second Half

There for You  
Part 2

**Author's note/ Warning-** This story contains some things parents may not find suitable for young kids. Context more than language so please read with caution.

Part 1 Second Half

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing!

Tamaki walked back and forth holding Yuzuru in his arms. He couldn't get over how wonderful holding his son felt, knowing he was safe. The feeling was indescribable. Kyouya was asleep and slept a lot these days. Tachibana told them that it was likely since his body was still healing and recovering. Since Tamaki was still in school he offered Tachibana his late father's position. He gracefully accepted it but only until Tamaki wanted it. Once Yuzuru settled down and was asleep he placed him back in his crib and went to check on Kyouya.  
"Oh you're up."  
"For now it seems." Sitting up better Kyouya winced. "This is insane, it's been a week and I hurt still."  
"Well you know it will take time. I have your homework for you though it seems strange that you wanted it when you can barely stay awake."  
"I'm going to force myself I'm tired of sleeping all day."  
"Just don't overdo it."  
"Yes mom." Tamaki just rolled his eyes.  
"How is your grandmother doing?"  
"She is still critical. The doctors don't think she will recover from this. I'm torn Kyouya I can't forgive her for what she tried to do but yet I don't want her to die."  
"Don't dwell on it Tamaki. Let fate decide what her outcome will be and know that you don't have to forgive her."  
"That doesn't help me with how I should feel."  
"I can't help you with that. Personally I hate her. Anyone that tried to giveaway my son or use me I can't just forgive."  
"I guess you have a point. She never did like me, did she?"  
Kyouya didn't have to answer for him to know that.  
"But death? Is that really for the best?"  
"She can't hurt you then."  
"I guess so."  
"On a lighter note, is dinner ready?"  
"It should be just about, I'll get someone to bring it up to you."  
"No, I'll eat with you." Tamaki watched as he carefully moved and stood up. Ready to help him if he couldn't stand Tamaki stayed close to him.  
"I can't take this anymore, Tachibana says it would be about four weeks."  
"Just three more."  
Kyouya slapped the back of his head. He didn't need or want to be reminded. Tamaki just smiled, Kyouya seemed to be feeling better than he had been it look like.

Living at Tamaki's wasn't as horrible as Kyouya thought it would be. Yuzuru slept in the room between their rooms so either would be right there to take care of him. And since he slept or had trouble walking the house keeper helped take care of Yuzuru or they would bring him into his bedroom so he could take care of him. He loved watching him eat, the reason why was still something he was trying to figure out. Holding him in his arms and staring into his sons eyes made the soreness he felt go away during that time. He could get lost in them, though it was hard not to. While he would never admit it but, Tamaki had beautiful eyes, and he was glad his son got that from him.  
"Is Yuzuru asleep?"  
"Yes, I just got him to settle down and fall asleep again."  
"Oh okay, when he cries again I'll go to him."  
"Are you sure? You don't have to push yourself so hard."  
"I'm fine Tamaki. It feels good to be out of that bed besides Tachibana said nothing about not getting up and moving nor about taking care of our son."  
"Well just don't push yourself. I don't want to see you injury yourself."  
It was obvious that Tamaki feared he would open up where the stitches were, he still had them in for another day or so. If something bad happened now no one would be able to help him. Tachibana could to an extent but even he didn't know how to help him. With Yoshio and the medical staff that worked in the home lab in jail no one could help him. They were the only ones that knew about all that was done to Kyouya. Kyouya knew all of this of course and was trying not to think about it. He wanted his life back though and he would get it even if it meant taking it one step at a time.

Being up and about helped Kyouya feel a little better though once the stitches came out he noticed a huge, welcomed, change. He still couldn't go back to school but that was okay he had Yuzuru here to keep him company. They didn't to verbally talk to hold a conversation. Spending time with his son he could see how mothers had trouble leaving their kids at home to go back to work or something. Even if Yuzuru was asleep he loved to watch him instead of leaving the room. Just as he was now, these moments were just as cherished as when he held him. Tamaki ran into the nursery back from school it seemed. Barely saying two words he grabbed Kyouya's arm and dragged him out of the room to his bed room. They stopped on front of his TV and waited as the picture came up once Tamaki turned it on.  
"This is faster than dragging you downstairs to the TV the housekeeper had on."  
"_This breaking news story comes in after the police made the statement about Yoshio Ootori, the president of the medical company of the same name. Yoshio, as well as the doctors employed into home office now has a trial date. They had all been arrested last Thursday as they tried to flee the house once the truth of their actions came out to the press. Police say it is set for April third and they could all face up to four years in prison. Yoshio will follow the four in prison with a four years minimum in a psychiatric ward for mental evaluation after, this comes from him using his youngest son Kyo…"_Kyouya turned it off unable to handle anymore.  
"He needs to be locked away forever. Four years is nothing compared to all the crimes he has committed."  
"Are you going to the trial?" Tamaki knew Kyouya didn't want any more press on him than he did from before but he really couldn't not go.  
"We both are going. The judge needs to hear that he murdered your father. We have to make sure he is locked away for good."

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_ This story is back and just wait to see what I have planned. *evil smile followed by laugh* anyway please review and check out Part 2 Second Half coming soon.  
~Femalefighter~_


	2. Part 2 Second Half

There for You  
Part 2

**Author's note/ Warning-** This story contains some things parents may not find suitable for young kids. Context more than language so please read with caution.

I am so glad people are excited to see this sequel like I am. I never meant to take so long to start this but my last story took much longer than I thought it would. Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading :)

Part 2 Second Half

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing!

Kyouya knew he had to go to the trial, he knew he had to go and speak of the horrors he endured but he was scared. Scared to see his father, even if he was powerless and could no longer hurt him, the thought of going against him still worried him. He could tell even Tamaki was scared to speak as well. This would be the first time people outside of their families would learn that Yuzuru had been murdered. Tamaki was even worried that Yoshio would be set free if they failed to bring up significant evidence against him. They had no proof the accident was intentional and if they couldn't find anything about the things done to Kyouya then the minimum sentence was all they were going to get. Tachibana was trying to find evidence for them by going through videos recorded in the surveillance cameras in the lab at Kyouya's old house. He knew there had to be something they could use or even a clue where real, hard, can hold in your hands, evidence was or would be. If they couldn't find proof then Kyouya planned to make the Black Onion Squad talk, they would be enough to help defend the case. Still as they tried to relax they stayed on their toes. Kyouya always worried when Tamaki left even to go to school. Even after Tachibana decided to become his body guard again he couldn't stop his worry. Tachibana gave up his position of chairman after the trial date was set though; he said he was thinking about giving it up soon anyway. He claimed it wasn't a role he knew how to do well in. He had been a doctor then bodyguard for many years before he was offered to the chairman role. Tamaki said he had done a great job but he was still more comfortable protecting someone.

"No wonder Kyouya didn't want to come here, the house being empty and so quiet makes the memories seems stronger." Tamaki walked down the hall behind Tachibana to the lab in Kyouya's old house. Other than how quiet and empty in terms of life the house looked exactly the same.  
"Well we won't stay long I just need to find a few files so that the lawyer can use them against Yoshio." Tamaki went through the file cabinet looking for research documents or data on Kyouya while Tachibana searched the computer.  
"Do we need a lawyer?"  
"Not unless you want to go against him directly. If you just want to testify against him then you both are fine you just have to show up."  
"Okay we can do that then." Though knowing that didn't really make the thought any less scary. He just had to keep telling himself that Yoshio was harmless now.

Tamaki couldn't get over how many charts of data he was coming across. It seemed Kyouya hadn't lied when he said that he had been experimenting on since he was little. He was finding data about procedures done when he was nine. How could Yoshio be allowed to do all that he had done for so long? Had the staff really chose to do nothing, say nothing to protect themselves?  
"Tamaki I found what we are looking for so you can stop." Tamaki put the folder he was looking through back in the filing cabinet and walked back over to Tachibana.  
"It looks like all we need is right here. Yoshio must have scanned all the documents on to the computer. He watched as Tachibana started to save the data on a portable drive for the lawyer.  
"I'll also e-mail it to myself just to be safe."  
"Okay that will be fine. Also the originals I just found so if you need them I can get them for you if you need them."  
Tamaki stepped away as he heard his phone start to go off, he saw it was Kyouya. He hoped everything was okay.  
"Hello?...Is everything okay?...I think so but let me ask." He pulled the phone away from his mouth to talk to Tachibana. "Kyouya wants to know if we are done here he says he needs us home."  
"Yes I'm done here. Is something going on at your house?"  
"Well I'm not sure I here background noise but I believe that's the TV."  
"Come on then let's get going. I doubt Kyouya would call if it wasn't something."  
"Kyouya we are leaving now so we'll be home soon okay." Hanging up he waited until Tachibana was ready to go before following him out.

"What the hell?" Tamaki stared through the back of his limo to see tons of press in front of his house. Why where they here?  
"Master Tamaki I fear they may enter the yard if we open the gate so I can drive in."  
"It is fine I want to get in the house and find out what is going on."  
"As you wish sir." The driver opened the gate to drive through and managed to close it before the reporters snuck through. Tamaki jumped out of the car with Tachibana right behind him.  
"Kyouya?" They walked in the house and started looking for Kyouya and hopefully some answers.  
"In here Tamaki!" Both ran into the living room to see Kyouya holding Yuzuru and staring at the TV.  
"What's with all the press Kyouya? What is going on?"  
"Just look Tamaki, it's all over the news."  
"What is?" Tamaki read the runner across the bottom of the screen. Breath caught in his throat. Well that explained the press.  
"She's dead. I can't believe she is really gone Kyouya."  
Kyouya looked over to see the look of shock and a hint of sadness across Tamaki's face. "Are you okay?"  
"….um yea I'm fine. Kyouya will come to the hospital with me? You too Tachibana, please?"  
"Of course Tamaki." Both watched him closely as he turned off the TV and took Yuzuru from Kyouya as he walked out of the living room.

The press was outside the hospital as well when they pulled up. Kyouya took his thinner jacket off under his heavier one to wrap around Yuzuru. He didn't want the press to post pictures of his son on TV yet and with so many here the possibility of that happening was high.  
"Are you ready Tamaki?" Kyouya could see the struggle on the others face making him easy to worry about.  
"Let's do this."  
"Stay close you two." They nodded as Tachibana stepped out of the car first followed by Tamaki and Kyouya. Tachibana tried his best to keep the reporters off Tamaki though he couldn't stop him from hearing their questions.  
"Are you saddened by her loss after what she attempted to do with your son last month?" "Do you feel this has any connection to Yoshio Ootori?" "What will you do now?" "Is it true she was the only family you had left in Japan?"  
When they entered the hospital Tamaki exhaled happy to be away from that. He was glad Kyouya helped push him to the entrance. The nurses on staff brought him down the hall where his grandmother was. He had been told for weeks that she wasn't doing well but he never thought she would die. He didn't think she was getting worse since the hospital never told him she was.  
"You know Kyouya they were right. I am all alone here. She may not have liked me but she was still family and was all I had." Kyouya handed the car seat to Tachibana as he laid a hand on Tamaki's shoulder.  
"You're not all alone Tamaki. In terms of an adult yes she was all you had but in terms of family she wasn't." Tamaki brought his hand up to touch the one Kyouya had on him and lifted his head with tears in his eyes.  
"Your right Kyouya, I'm not. Thank you for reminding me of that."

Everyone was surprised to learn that they wanted to perform an autopsy. Tamaki believed she died from the gunshot and her age but the staff wanted to make sure it wasn't from something else.  
"It's your call Tamaki but I would do it. A lot of people were angry at your grandmother. It wouldn't be too unlikely that they would try something." He knew Tachibana had a point but the thought still made him uneasy.  
"Kyouya?"  
"I have to agree with Tachibana. If someone tried to do something I would want to bring them to justice so she could rest in peace."  
"Okay, then I'll agree to it."  
Why did he have this feeling they were hiding something from him? And what exactly could that be? Why did he get this feeling that things were coming that maybe he just wasn't ready for?

0o0o0o0o0

Again I am glad people are excited for this sequel and I hope to update either everyday or every other day. Once I start school again on the 3rd I can't gurantee fast updates but we will see what happens when I get there. Hope to continue to please everyone. Please review.  
~Femalefighter~


	3. Part 3 Second Half

There for You  
Part 2

**Author's note/ Warning-** This story contains some things parents may not find suitable for young kids. Context more than language so please read with caution.

Part 3 Second Half

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing!

Kyouya walked out of the nursery once Yuzuru settled down and walked down the hall towards Tamaki's room. He had been acting weird since the hospital. He had been quiet in the car for the most part, only talking softly to Yuzuru who had woken up as they were leaving. Once they had gotten home he excused himself and went to his room where he had been for a few hours now. As he stood outside he felt a feeling of déjà vu, and a feeling that this was all new. He rarely walked into Tamaki's room since he moved in.  
"Hey Tamaki, I'm coming in." Opening the door he saw him laying face down on his bed. The feeling of déjà vu got stronger as he stepped closer. It seemed that Tamaki really wasn't okay, so then why didn't he say anything? Tamaki looked over his shoulder to see Kyouya sitting by his feet. He didn't hear him come in. Wiping his eyes he sat up on his knees.  
"Sorry for not noticing fully that you were upset sooner."  
"No, it's fine. It's funny I'm upset that my grandmother is gone when I know she really didn't like me."  
"She was a part of your family and you personally can never hate anyone."  
"True I guess, but I do hate your father for what he did to you. Though I do love our son don't get me wrong. And I did hate you that once. I guess I just can't believe that I am really the only one left in my family. You have your brothers and sister at least but I have no one."  
"What about your mother? Didn't you tell me you had been calling each other recently? Why not see if she can move in here so you can live together again?"  
"We have been talking your right and she wants to finally meet Yuzuru but I don't want her here. Not right now. Kyouya, tell me the truth are you hiding something from me?"  
"Hiding the truth about what?" He was surprised to hear Tamaki ask that. Surely he trusted him to know he would tell him if something was going on.  
"About my grandmother's death, do you know something and just don't want to tell me? If you do please don't hide it from me."  
"I don't know anything else other then she was badly injured from a gunshot wound she received outside of my home. Do you think it was something else?"  
"I don't know, that's why I wanted to ask."  
"I think you are over analyzing because you're worried about my father's trial and your mind has been on that. Oh, before I forget, Tachibana wanted me to tell you that he will make the funeral arrangements for you if you want him too."  
"Oh okay, that's a nice thing for him to do for me."  
"Well it's like I said before, you're not really all alone here." Kyouya stood up and extended his hand out towards Tamaki. Smiling he took it and stood up. He was glad Kyouya was here for him, sure his other friends would be too but Kyouya was his best friend and the mother of his child.

Tamaki next to Kyouya, Tachibana and their friends as he watched his grandmother get lowered next to his father. He didn't want to tell Kyouya this but he had a fear that he was next. That his time was coming and once it was here he wouldn't be able to stop it.  
"Are you doing okay Tamaki?" He looked over to see Kyouya watching him, truly making sure he was hanging in there.  
"I'm fine." He heard Yuzuru start to get fuzzy in his stroller. "What's wrong Yuzuru, huh?" He took him out to hold him close while his grandmother was lowered completely and was being covered. Even though his world felt ready to turn upside down again he felt strong. He had faith it would be able to handle it. He had learned the other day that a foreign substance had killed his grandmother, she was poisoned and they didn't know by whom or how. He may never know who and he was okay with that somehow. Maybe it was because Tachibana had a point, she had been hated by many. Or maybe because he knew that if he searched for the truth he may regret it. He may find things he never wished to know. He had to yet to tell Kyouya about the autopsy report a part of him didn't feel like saying anything. It wasn't going to change anything and what was Kyouya going to do anyway by knowing? Nothing since there was nothing he could do.  
"Ready to go Tamaki or not yet?"  
"He looked to see people starting to leave. "We can go just give me a minute." He walked over to stare at his father's stone. "Father I want you to meet your grandson. We named him Yuzuru after you since your sacrifice was for him. I promise you father I will continue your plan to keep us all safe. Please watch over us the best you can." Kyouya stepped next to him and touched his shoulder; they could handle whatever came for them. They were ready; they could feel it in their core.

Before they knew it they sat together in the courtroom. This was it, the day the world learned the truth. Kyouya could feel his heart start to race as Yoshio came into the room. Only for a second did their eyes meet but it was enough. Kyouya could see they were still as cold towards him as they always were. They also held a hatred for him, as if to blame him for being the reason he was in prison. Tamaki touched Kyouya's hand noticing he looked scared at the sight of Yoshio. He hoped once he was locked away Kyouya would find peace again. He still seemed to jump at any noise even at their house and he hated dark halls at night. Kyouya took Tamaki's hand to squeeze it before he let it go. When they stood for the judge to enter Kyouya felt ready to do this. He could find the strength needed to speak. He would prove to his father that he wasn't just some lab rat anymore, he had a voice and with it he could do anything. He could do what he should have done since he was little, and that was stand up for himself.

0o0o0o0o

I know this story isn't as suspenseful as the last one but it will be I'm just trying to get there right now. Hope you can continue to enjoy this story and I hope to update again soon.  
~Femalefighter~


	4. Part 4 Second Half

There for You  
Part 2

**Author's note/ Warning-** This story contains some things parents may not find suitable for young kids. Context more than language so please read with caution.

Part 4 Second Half

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing!

The guys hated the idea of bringing Yuzuru as proof that he was born to Kyouya and fathered by Tamaki. They believed the documents that stated it should have been enough. Why involve a three month old in this? Something that could affect him for the rest of his life, but they did as the lawyer asked. Kyouya was happy that press wasn't allowed inside the courtroom. All he wanted for Yuzuru was peace as best he could since he knew he would always be associated with how he was conceived as he got older. When Kyouya was asked to take the stand he noticed his legs felt weak. He had trouble standing. He could do this. He had to do this. Sitting up front facing his father he could feel the pressure of what he had been asked to do months ago finally getting to him.  
"Kyouya Ootori we have records here claiming that Yoshio Ootori starting running tests on you when you were nine. Is this true?"  
"Well I don't remember if he started when I was nine. I thought I was younger but, I was nine when he started to test my body to see if I could carry a child when I got older."  
"Did you tell someone of what he was doing to you?"  
"Not back then no. I was nine no one would have believed me. And then he was just injecting me with fluids so I didn't know that was the start of some major project. I knew I had always suffered from low blood pressure so I just associated that with trying to raise my blood pressure.  
"Okay, then when did you realize what he was doing?"  
"When I was fourteen he starting plotting out all the procedures I would need."  
"Did you tell anyone then?"  
Kyouya looked at his hands that were tightly griping his pant legs. "No, I didn't."  
"And why not? I am starting to believe that you chose to say nothing because you wanted it to continue. You wanted to be the first male to conceive a child. You wanted the spotlight on you for something so life changing for the world."  
"No! That's not true at all! How dare you think that!" Kyouya stood up and leaned forward on the stand angry for his father's lawyer to even suggest that. The judge slammed his hammer in order for silence in his courtroom. He reprimanded the lawyer for his statement and then looked over at Kyouya. "Kyouya please settle down."  
He looked at the judge and calmed down before sitting back down.  
"Then why would you say nothing Kyouya huh?"  
"Because…because I had no choice. I voiced my opinion many times, that I didn't want to be a part of it. I told my father and the staff at the house that I didn't want to be involved at all. But they, they wouldn't help me. My own brothers ignored me and my sister. My sister thought I should like the idea because I could help so many. I was alone and was forced to continue with my father's plans. I couldn't even run away for where was I to go? I had no family to protect me, no money of my own, I had nothing."  
"I see. I just have one more question Kyouya. How did Tamaki Suoh and his father Yuzuru Suoh get involved?"  
He looked up at Tamaki who nodded, encouraging him to say everything.  
"My father tricked them to get Tamaki to my house. He had Yuzuru sign a different waiver and then copied that onto another paper to allow Tamaki to be used. I knew he wanted to make Tamaki the father so he could use the child to gain his families empire but I failed to warn Tamaki. I thought I had convinced him to use someone else. I had been told a doctor on staff at the house add volunteered to be the father. When he was taking us to the lab I knew I had been betrayed and tried to get him to reconsider but it had no avail. He knocked Tamaki out and dragged us the rest you know what happened. I was cut open to be given a fertilized egg and monitored to see if it grew or died and Tamaki was forced to forget what happened and brought to his house so he couldn't stop anything but he did end up remembering. That's how Yuzuru Suoh got involved."  
"Thank you Kyouya Ootori that is all." The other lawyer asked a few, simpler questions and soon was able to get up to go sit next to Tamaki again. Tamaki was brought to the stands next.

Question after question, it was hard to remember that Yoshio was the one on trial and not himself.  
"Is it true that the driver who crashed into your father's vehicle has yet to be arrested and charged?"  
"It is but they will never find a driver, for the car was empty and was being controlled by a remote at the time of the crash. We have documents showing that there was no one in the vehicle and the remote they used was found in Yoshio Ootori's home lab. Also we found the orders given from Yoshio to his Black Onion Squad saying to take the investigation from the start so they could find nothing and not be questioned about it."  
"What are you saying exactly Mr. Suoh?"  
"I am saying my father was murdered. Murdered by Yoshio Ootori, for the sole purpose to keep quiet because he tried to help Kyouya, he was planning to take Yoshio Ootori down and for that he was killed!"  
The judge yelled for silence as people in the crowd and jury started talking. A few question later and he was allowed to step down off the stand. About a half hour later they were allowed to leave for the day. The jury had the rest of the day and part of tomorrow to come to their conclusion. Yoshio's fate would be decided by tomorrow.

As they walked out of the courtroom they saw the hordes of press. Tachibana pushed them forward towards the car and held Yuzuru in the other hand. The driver opened the door so they could be pushed in and closed it once Tachibana was in. Both were glad for tinted windows so they wouldn't have to deal with the press as they strapped the car seat in. It would be nice to get home and relax. Today had been long and draining. Sad to think it was only a little after three and they were already ready for bed.

Tamaki walked out of his room hearing Yuzuru crying through the baby monitor. He wasn't sure if Kyouya was up or not but it wouldn't matter if he was, they could take care of him together then. Noticing the nursery's door was closed and he didn't see any light on he thought it was strange that Kyouya hadn't woken up. Since he moved in he would wake up at any noise Yuzuru made even when he couldn't get up to go to him. Once he was settled back down, hopefully for the remainder of the night, Tamaki walked back to his room. His body stopped when he heard screaming from inside Kyouya's room.  
"Kyouya!" Running down the hall to the room he didn't waste time to wake Tachibana. He bust in seeing him alone. He was tossing and turning screaming from a nightmare. Tamaki ran over to the bed to sit on top of him and try to shake him awake.  
"Hey Kyouya wake up, it's just a dream. Can you hear me? Kyouya!" He was pushed back to the foot of the bed as Kyouya snapped up trying to catch his breath. He turned the light on unable to handle the dark anymore after that.  
"Tam…aki? What are you…doing here?" Tamaki got himself to sit up again before moving closer.  
"You were screaming in your sleep. I heard you from down the hall so I came to make sure you were okay, so are you?"  
Kyouya said nothing while he tried to forget what now haunted him.  
"I'm fine but thank you for checking on me."  
"Oh okay, I'm glad you are and no thanks needed. Well I'll let you go back to bed." Tamaki went to slide towards the edge and stand up to be stopped by Kyouya who grabbed his hand.  
"Tamaki wait…can you spend the night in here? Or could I stay in your room? I don't want to be alone."  
Tamaki just sat there for a moment surprised slightly by Kyouya's request. Obviously his nightmare was worse than he was letting on.  
"Of course Kyouya. It was about your father wasn't it?"  
He nodded yes as he moved to make room for Tamaki.  
"Will he ever stop haunting my mind Tamaki? Will I ever feel safe to close my eyes and not wake up in pain?"  
"I don't know if you're ever going to feel safe Kyouya but know that he is locked up and can no longer hurt you. And you are protected here; so long as you reside in this house nothing will ever harm you; that is my promise to you."  
Tamaki slid under the covers beside Kyouya so once he settled down they could go back to bed.

Kyouya rolled over to stare at the back of Tamaki's head. Even with the gap between them he felt safe and guarded. Yoshio couldn't enter his mind with Tamaki so close and he was eternally grateful to him for that. Again he thought how different his life would be if Tamaki wasn't in it.

The next morning they got up and dressed saying little about last night with their thoughts on what was coming. Both anxiously sat with the crowd in the courtroom, even Yuzuru made no sound as if feeling the tension around him. Kyouya sat up right as the jury walked back in. *_Please don't let him go free, please don't let my nightmare come true.*_  
"We, members of the jury find Yoshio Ootori guilty for human experimentation, and endangering the welfare and life of a child. We find him not guilty for murder."  
"No!" Tamaki covered his own mouth as he yelled out at them. How could they find him not guilty?  
"Yoshio Ootori I hereby sentence you to serve five years in prison with no bail followed by four years in Oakwood mental hospital for psychiatric evaluation. This case is dismissed."  
As Yoshio was escorted out Kyouya followed him with fire in his eyes, his arms were on Tamaki's shoulders, who was crying in his hands.  
"Smug bastard, I'll wipe that look off your face." He hadn't said it loud but he knew if father heard him.  
"That monster, he…he just got away with murder."

When Tamaki had stopped crying they finally were able to walk out of the room. The press was still all outside waiting for them. Both were angry and felt betrayed by the system, they were in no mood to deal with the press. Tachibana didn't have to help them much to get them to the car. As they were driving away Tachibana answered his cell. The guys couldn't figure out much of the conversation he was having. When he hung up he looked at Kyouya with a little sadness in his eyes.  
"Kyouya, your old house is on fire. I was told it was all in flames."

0o0o0o0o

Part 4 is done. Last chapter for 2010 hope to get another up tomorrow to start the new year off right. :)


	5. Part 5 Second Half

There for You  
Part 2

**Author's note/ Warning-** This story contains some things parents may not find suitable for young kids. Context more than language so please read with caution.

Part 5 Second Half

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing!

Kyouya climbed over the pile of wood and ash that once was his old house. He never thought there would be nothing left.  
"Someone was trying to hide something."  
Tamaki caught himself from slipping before looking over at Kyouya.  
"You think someone set your house on fire?"  
"There isn't a doubt in my mind. The timing is too perfect."  
"But why? There wasn't anything here. Not anymore anyway."  
"What are you talking about Tamaki? Of course there was, there was evidence. Now it's all ash. Everything that could prove my father was guilty of _all _crimes is gone. In eight years he will be a free man. All of the staff will be free as well. Now they could pick up where they left off."  
Tamaki said nothing but watched Kyouya move a few pieces of what used to be a wall and pick up something. Out of everything his house held and the only thing he could find was what was left of a family album his mother made when he was still a baby. His mother; that was someone he hadn't thought about in years. But then again he hadn't talked to her since he last saw her. She must have been still living at home then. He was five or six when she left and once she left he never spoke to her again. Did she know what Yoshio was planning back then and if she did why didn't she take him with her?  
"Kyouya, you still with me?"  
Looking over he saw Tamaki now next to him watching him. "What do you have there it looks like a photo album." Kyouya just handed it to him figuring he was dying to flip through it now. While Tamaki was doing that he searched the area again. He must be close to where his room would have fallen if he came across the album.  
"You know Kyouya you were a cute baby and kid. I take it this woman is your mother?"  
"Yes she is and no, I don't want to talk about it."  
Finding nothing else to savage he moved towards the back of the rubble where the lab used to be.

Tamaki closed the album when he noticed Kyouya was far ahead of him. As he stepped forward he heard Kyouya become caught off guard, when he looked up at where he had last been he noticed the spot was empty.  
"Kyouya?" Running on the remnants of the house was not easy at all. He kept slipping but finally made it to the spot he last saw him.  
"Kyouya? Hey! Are you okay? What happened?" Getting on his hands and knees he looked down at the hole Kyouya had fallen into.  
"What does it look like dumbass? Call Tachibana so he can pull me out."  
"Alright I am on it. But hey, um, where are you?"  
Kyouya looked around as where he was became brighter, now realizing where he was he was even more lost. He never knew the house had a basement.  
"Tachibana will be here in a minute."  
"Tamaki get down here!"  
"What? But how will we get out?"  
"You just said Tachibana was coming right, so get down here!"  
"Well okay then." Moving boards to make the gap a little bigger from where he was he jumped down near Kyouya."  
"Holy crap what is this place?" Looking around just by moving his head he saw drawers in the wall. They seemed to be in the middle of one hallway of an entire structure.  
"This is my father's secrets. Tamaki help me up I think I twisted my ankle." Helping him stand they walked to one of the draws in front of them. Kyouya pulled it open to see folders full of information. He had no idea what it was for though.  
"Kyouya, Tamaki, are you both alright down there?"  
"Tachibana get a ladder placed and come down here!" Letting go of Tamaki he opened another folder, one with his mother's name on the front.  
"What was going on down here?" He looked around trying to decide which way he wanted to go down the hall first.  
"Kyouya?"  
"Sir, are you alright?"  
"Did you know of this place Tachibana? Did you know my father had this basement built?"  
"I had overheard him tell one of the doctors about something in the second lab but I have never been down here. I never knew there was another lab down here." Noticing Kyouya was trying to stay off his right ankle he suggested they leave and come back another day. And Kyouya would, he wanted, no, he _needed_ to know what secrets were held here.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Yes I know this is a short chapter but this is a good place to stop it while I plot out what is coming next out perfectly. I'm excited for it so I hope you all are too. :) Please review.  
~Femalefighter~


	6. Part 6 Seond Half

There for You  
Part 2

**Author's note/ Warning-** This story contains some things parents may not find suitable for young kids. Context more than language so please read with caution.

Part 6 Second Half

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing!

Kyouya was pissed that he twisted his right ankle but happy he came across the basement he never knew existed. Still, going to school on crutches wasn't exactly something he preferred. Tamaki was more a pain in the ass from it by going to such lengths to help him then he usually was. He could walk after all; thank god he only needed to stay off it for a few days to a week. He did find a plus side to it though; the girls were staying longer and bringing more friends it seemed since their profits were on a steady rise. Apparently the girls liked injuries and if it wasn't such an inconvenience for him he may have let it continue.

"Okay Kyouya gently add pressure and see if it hurts." Kyouya slowly stood up off the couch just barely allowing his ankle to touch the floor. When it did and didn't follow with any pain shooting from it he put more weight on it and stepped forward.  
"How does it feel?"  
"It feels fine, Tamaki, grab your coat and let's head to my place."  
"O…okay." Running to the hall he grabbed their coats from the closet and went back to the living room. Kyouya was still checking his ankle just to be safe until he saw that Tamaki was ready to go.  
"Come on you two let's find out what my father was hiding."

Climbing down the latter Tamaki and Tachibana followed Kyouya down the hall.  
"I wonder if whoever set the house on fire wanted to burn this down as well."  
"My guess Tamaki would be yes but it's a good thing for us they failed."  
Coming to the end of the hall they found a connecting hall with doors running down the length of it.  
"Let's work our way down the hall."  
"Want me to go first sir? Just in case there is something on the other side?"  
Kyouya moved out of Tachibana's way so he could go first. Not that he wanted him to get hurt if there was something but he was more equipped to deal with that situation. When they were given the all clear the guys walked in amazed by what they saw. It was another lab with cabinets in the wall just like in the hall.  
"This must be the second lab." Kyouya got chills running up his spine as he looked around. The two were surprised by what they came across as well. You would have never guessed the structure that was above it had burnt down from a fire.  
"What am I looking for Kyouya exactly?"  
"Anything that can be used against my father and his doctors, I figure with all of these drawers we have to find something.

Kyouya opened the first drawer he found and found more folders with his mother's name across the front. No address though so he still couldn't contact her. The date on this folder was only a few years ago. Where had she been hiding all this time?  
"Tachibana can you come here for a minute and see if you can figure out what these numbers were for."  
Tachibana closed the drawer he was digging through to see what Kyouya was talking about. Looking closer he realized the numbers didn't make much sense for him either.  
"I figure they are important or Yoshio wouldn't have kept them but I'm not a scientist nor did I work with your father much here so I'm not sure. The numbers look like normal counts, red blood cell, white blood cell, that is usually what this right here stands for but I'm not sure if that is right for this."  
"Well it's a start Tachibana so thank you."  
Keeping those aside he went back to looking through the drawer. Now he was looking for an address or phone number to contact his mother with, get some answers from her by asking her directly.

"Kyouya we have been down here for hours, don't you think we should call it a day?" Tamaki closed the draw he finished looking through to talk to Kyouya who was across the room before opening the next one.  
"I'm almost done Tamaki, I just have to check out this back wall, I'm looking for something."  
"Okay then, want help?"  
"No I got it." Moving to the connecting wall from the one he just finished he pulled the handle of the next one to have it not budge. Putting down the papers in his hand from before he put both hands on the handle and pulled. Nothing, what was it jammed? Looking closer he saw a lever under the handle, squeezing it the draw slid open. Tamaki and Tachibana looked up and at Kyouya from across the room as a blood curdling scream left his lungs.  
"Sir!" Dropping everything Tachibana ran over to him to see what was wrong.  
"Oh My God! Tamaki take Kyouya out of here." Pushing Kyouya away he had him meet Tamaki half way so Tamaki wouldn't see this as well.  
Tamaki had his arms on his shoulders as he led him out of the room. Kyouya was mumbling something under his breath while his whole body shook.  
"Your fine now Kyouya I promise. What did you come across?"  
"m…mo…mom..th…that was my mom."  
"What?" Tamaki looked over to see Tachibana had closed the drawer Kyouya had pulled out and looked pale as his hand ran over his face. What the hell had gone on down here? What had they started to uncover?  
Kyouya buried his head into Tamaki's shoulder as the shock wore off and turned to tears.  
"Tamaki can I talk to you for a minute?" Looking over at Tachibana he moved Kyouya gently so he could stand up and see what Tachibana wanted.  
"I'm sorry to do this to you but only you would know."  
"What is going on down here?"  
"I'm not sure but finding out may haunt us for the rest of our lives."  
"Why is Kyouya so upset? I've never seen him so shocked before."  
"His mother left when he was six and he never saw her again, until today."  
"What?" He took a step away from the wall, what was here?  
Tachibana pulled the drawer Kyouya had seen before so Tamaki could see. Only open to her feet he had Tachibana close it.  
"Oh my God."  
"That's not what I wanted to show you. Again forgive me for what I am about to show you Tamaki."  
Slowly he opened another draw and Tamaki covered his mouth to hold his scream of shock in and the tears from it overflow his face.  
What was this place?"  
"Tamaki, is this?"  
He just nodded his head yes. How was this possible he buried his father, he saw it happen so then how was his body here? Did Yoshio dig up his father or had he switched bodies after the wake? If so then who did he bury?

0o0o0o0o0o0o

The further they dig the more secrets they uncover. What now? Part 7 Second half coming soon.  
~Femalefighter~


	7. Part 7 Second Half

There for You  
Part 2

**Author's note/ Warning-** This story contains some things parents may not find suitable for young kids. Context more than language so please read with caution.

Part 7 Second Half

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing!

Tamaki sat on the bed holding his knees trying to forget everything. Why couldn't it all go back to the way it was before? Life had been perfect until he had gone to Kyouya's that one day, the day that started everything that was going on now. And now his whole life had flipped upside down. He thought it was all going back to a certain degree of normal but it seemed it seemed so far from it. He was so lost right now, he was too scared to ask for answers, he wanted them though. But, he wasn't sure if he could handle knowing the truth. Yoshio was a monster, why did he have Kyouya's mother and his father in that basement? Why were wires hooked up to them? What was he doing to them in there? The thought that his father still couldn't rest in peace broke his heart even more than knowing he was dead. It seemed he would have to bury him again, he barely handled it the first time and now he would have to do it all over again. Hopefully this time his father could find peace.  
"Tamaki?" Looking up he saw Kyouya in the doorway waiting for permission to enter. Sliding over he showed Kyouya he could come in. They just sat together for a while not saying anything. Both were too caught up in their thoughts to speak but Kyouya came in before unable to handle being alone anymore.

"Sorry about your mother."  
"Thanks."  
They were silent as a thought came to mind, how many more people were down there?  
"Are you going to confront your father?"  
"I will tomorrow before I contact the police. Once I do I know I won't be able to get back in to that basement and I doubt my father will tell me much."  
Tamaki couldn't believe Kyouya wanted to go back down there, after what they came across he would rather never see it again.  
"What is wrong with him? Why disturb the dead?"  
"Why do any of it."  
They sat together on Tamaki's bed for hours, barely saying anything. When Yuzuru started to cry they got up together to take care of him, once he settled down they went back to Tamaki's room where they stayed until Kyouya got ready to go to his room to sleep.  
"Wait, stay here tonight, please. I'm scared Kyouya about what will happen now and think we should stay together."  
"Okay Tamaki." To be honest he didn't want to be alone, not when every time he closed his eyes he saw his mother. He didn't have many memories of her but he knew he loved her. He could tell Tamaki didn't want to be alone either, neither felt safe. As if they were always being watched. But by who? Everyone that could be a threat was in jail.

Tamaki laid in his bed, one eye watching Kyouya, who he guessed was asleep, or trying to at the very least. He couldn't figure out why he felt this feeling that he had to protect him. It felt different from before when he was trying to protect Kyouya while he was pregnant. He didn't think it was a version of love, though he did love him since he was the mother to his son. So then what was it and why couldn't he make sense of it? Perhaps this was only to fill the void he felt from feeling so alone. He had no family he could talk to since he felt keeping his mother in the dark was best. Maybe his heart was telling him to accept Kyouya as family. Well whatever was going on with him he was happy Kyouya stayed beside him.

Kyouya rolled over yet again trying to close his eyes and keep them shut with seeing his mother. Sleep seemed so far off though with so much still going on inside his head, one of those thoughts being about Tamaki. Why did he feel so safe being near him? Before, when his eyes began to water and cry from what he discovered having Tamaki there made him feel secure. This didn't feel like love but it felt just as special to his heart. Was this because of Yuzuru, the son they would forever share? And why was it Tamaki, the dumbass, the one that made him feel safe? Perhaps this was just the stress getting him? Yes that was it, it had to be stress. Moving to sit up he looked where Tamaki was as he felt him get up.  
"Tamaki?"  
"Sorry, did I wake you? I can't sleep so I was thinking I would go downstairs and play the piano for a little bit. Want to come to?"  
"Sure." Grabbing his glasses he got out of bed and followed Tamaki out of the room.

They sat on the bench, one watching the other play. They allowed the music to settle over and relax them. Soon Kyouya found it hard to keep his eyes open. Tamaki stopped playing for a second when he felt Kyouya's head on his shoulder. Seeing he was drifting to sleep he went back to playing so he would asleep for the night. When he was sure he wasn't about to wake up he stopped to carefully move. Standing up he picked up Kyouya to carry him to the couch. He grumbled in his sleep a little as he was picked up and put back down. Tamaki rested Kyouya's head back on his shoulder so he could rest his on top of Kyouya's.

The next morning Kyouya woke up noticing he was downstairs in the living room sleeping on Tamaki's legs. Tamaki was laying across the couch as well with his head on the arm rest. Tamaki must have moved him because he didn't remember moving off the bench, the last thing he remembered was listening to Tamaki play. Sitting up he stretched and got up to check on Yuzuru and maybe have coffee or something to get his brain functioning. Tamaki woke up a half hour later surprised to see he was alone. Rarely was Kyouya up first. Getting up he followed the scent of coffee into the kitchen, seeing Kyouya holding Yuzuru while he tried to drink his coffee.  
"Good Morning Kyouya, good morning Yuzuru." Kyouya turned his head to see Tamaki walk in.  
"Morning. Here hold your son before he decided to put his fingers in my cup." Tamaki took Yuzuru out of Kyouya's arm and sat next to him at the table.  
"Have you been up long?"  
"No, and thank you for last night."  
Looking up from playing with Yuzuru he just smiled.  
"It was nothing. Glad it helped you as much as it did for me."  
"Tamaki. I want you to stay here when I go see my father."  
"What! But why?"  
"Because this is between us and I want you safe here watching Yuzuru."  
"It isn't just between you two; I am just as much involved as you are." He picked up Yuzuru and stuck him in front of Kyouya's face to prove his point and involvement.  
"Just stay here. I'll get both of our questions answered I promise. For once listen to me."  
"Fine, I'll stay but you have to tell me what he says as soon as you get back."  
"If he speaks to me that is."

Tamaki followed Kyouya outside once he was ready to go. Tamaki felt a little better knowing Tachibana would be with Kyouya though he still didn't trust this idea.  
"Take care of daddy while I'm gone Yuzuru. He has trouble functioning on his own." Handing him to Tamaki, who was silently fake laughing at Kyouya's joke, he got into the car. Tamaki stared after the car even after he could no longer see it. Why did he have this gut feeling that this was the last time he would see Kyouya again?

0o0o0o0o0o0o  
Part 8 coming as soon as I figure out what I want from it.  
~Femalefighter~


	8. Part 8 Second Half

There for You  
Part 2

**Author's note/ Warning-** This story contains some things parents may not find suitable for young kids. Context more than language so please read with caution.

Part 8 Second Half

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing!

Kyouya sat in a little private room waiting for his father to be escorted in. Tachibana was standing behind him in the corner just in case. They were going to try to record whatever he said only Kyouya couldn't keep it on him so Tachibana had it. The police weren't willing to do it though they could since they were in a room that was able to. Kyouya felt his back straighten and stiffen as he heard the door open behind him. Yoshio was seated across from him, staring with the same burning eyes Kyouya remembered seeing growing up with. Once the police left them, Kyouya got down to business. He didn't want to be here, he didn't want to see his father, and he didn't want to talk to him. In his mind he kept telling himself he was doing this for his mother. She deserved to rest in peace and only he could do that for her.  
"I know you set our house on fire and I know you convinced the jury to find you not guilty of Yuzuru Suoh's murder. But, that's not why I am here."  
"Then why did you?" The tone had no force behind it but his eyes were demanding answers. They burned with a hatred for the one he spoke to, as if Kyouya's actions were the reason he was in jail and not for all the horrors he committed.  
"I demand you tell me why my mother was in a lab under the house. Why is she there, why do you have Yuzuru there as well? What are you doing to them?"  
Yoshio just sat there saying nothing. Kyouya's anger rose as he saw the smug look on his father's face.  
"What will you do Kyouya, kill them? Do you want your mother's death to be on your hands?"  
"You bastard! What did you do to her?" Kyouya slammed his hands on the table as he stood up. His father was not going to get out of this. Not after all he has done and may have done. And what was this about killing his mother? She was alive under there? Then did that mean Yuzuru was too?  
"Did you try to burn the lab to erase its existence?"  
"Careful Kyouya ask too many questions and you could get hurt. You're a mother now, you can't afford to die."  
Tachibana ran over to grab Kyouya before he could go after Yoshio. He hated him, he hated everything he was, all he stood for, that they were related. The guards came in hearing Kyouya fighting with Tachibana to let him go.  
"This isn't over father! I'm going to expose all you are and make sure you never see daylight again! Do you hear me, I will make you pay!"  
Yoshio was escorted out of the room leaving Kyouya alone with Tachibana. Defeated, he went limp in Tachibana's arms.  
"Sir, are you alright?"  
"What if she's alive under there? Can I really end her life?" He was talking more to himself though Tachibana heard what he said.  
"Let's get you home where we can discuss this better sir." Keeping an arm around him Tachibana led him out of the room and out of the building to the car.

Tamaki stayed in the living room holding Yuzuru who wasn't up to being put down or taking a nap.  
"You want mommy home right? Soon I promise but daddy is just as good right? Come on you love me, I know you do."  
It still seemed so surreal that the child in his arms was his son. Never in a million years would he ever believe that he would be a father at seventeen, though celebrating his eighteenth birthday next week with his son would be a lot of fun. Hearing a car door close he got up and peaked through the blind. Kyouya was home and he looked alright. Pissed off but physically he was alright and that was all that really mattered.  
"Yuzuru mommy's home isn't that great!" Seeing Yuzuru smiling at him made him smile back. His son had a beautiful smile, not that he didn't think he would. Meeting Kyouya in the hall he handed Yuzuru over to him as Kyouya stuck his hands out for him.  
"How did it go? Did you get any answers from your father?"  
"I got more questions than answers but Tamaki we both have a decision to make." Heading upstairs to put Yuzuru done for a nap he started to explain to Tamaki what information he did get. Seeing that look of horror grow on his face he figured he looked the same when he heard the news.  
"So they, they are alive down there?"  
"Technically yes, but I don't know if I could consider that living."  
"So then what do we do?"  
Staring at Yuzuru getting ready to fall asleep in his crib he faintly smiled down at him. He wished he could be this carefree right now as well.  
"We do what's right Tamaki; we let them rest in peace."  
Even knowing Kyouya was right it was still hard to hear. Once again he would have to say good-bye to and bury his father. Hopefully this time he could actually rest.  
"I think I'm going to step out before we do anything alright." He needed to get some fresh air, convince himself that what they were going to do was right, that it was their only option.  
"Wait Tamaki, don't go out alone. I'll go with you."  
"We can't just leave Yuzuru alone here. I'll be fine, I won't go far."  
"The maids can keep an eye on Yuzuru. I just don't want you alone should something happen."  
"What aren't you telling me Kyouya?" He wouldn't let Kyouya get out of it. If something was going on, if their lives were in danger then he had every right to know.  
"Nothing. It's just that, well, I can't shake the feeling that we aren't safe, so don't go out alone. Please."  
"Okay then Kyouya I won't go without you."

It only took a few minutes to find someone to keep an eye on Yuzuru so they could step out. Tachibana decided that if they were stepping out they should go somewhere public. The chances of something happening with others around were slimmer. With that they chose a park nearby the house. The weather was warm today so it should have a lot of people making it a decent spot to think and breathe. Even with it so close though they weren't allowed to walk, Tachibana wanted to drive them there so no one could go after them on the main road.

They both had just stepped outside the house as Tachibana drove up. Just taking a deep breath in the beautiful spring weather helped clear their minds, a nice walk in the park would help even more. As Kyouya went to step off the porch Tamaki grabbed his shirt sleeve to stop him.  
"Hold on, wait stay here." He couldn't explain it but something told him to keep Kyouya near him.  
"Tamaki, what is,"  
"Ssshhh, can you hear that? I think we are being watched." He whispered to him as he scouted the yard. What was this feeling? His senses became super sensitive to every little thing all of a sudden. This had to be from all the paranoia he was currently facing. Figuring it was just that he let Kyouya go so they could head to the car. As Kyouya stepped forward that's when he saw it, someone hiding in the bushes down the walkway.  
"Kyouya get down!"

Kyouya was taken completely off guard as Tamaki grabbed him and pushed him to the floor of the porch. He heard a loud bang off to the side of him but he didn't know what happened. Opening his eyes that he hadn't realized he closed when pushed down he saw Tamaki over him, his shirt was being soaked in the blood that poured from Tamaki.  
"Tamaki!" Getting himself to sit up he gently took hold of Tamaki to see how bad it really was and see where he was bleeding from. He could hear Tachibana going after the person who did this, the one that tried to shoot him, the one Tamaki just protected him from.  
"Are you okay Kyouya? That's good." His eyes closed as he collapsed onto Kyouya.  
"Tamaki! Hey don't fall asleep on me, open your eyes! Tamaki!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

I am so sorry for taking so long to update. I had a bit of writers block with this chapter. I hope to update again soon or now add it to my update order. Please review.  
~Femalefighter~


	9. Part 9 Second Half

There for You  
Part 2

**Author's note/ Warning-** This story contains some things parents may not find suitable for young kids. Context more than language so please read with caution.

Part 9 Second Half

Even though Kyouya was alert and present things seemed to be a blur. Trying to make sure Tamaki stayed with him, hearing Tachibana go after the man that tried to shoot him, hearing gunshots and maids, it all seemed to be happening in either super fast speed or very slow motion. Right now Kyouya couldn't tell the difference between the two. All he could tell was that his best friend was unconscious in his arms and bleeding to death.

"Kyouya! Can you carry him to the car?"  
Tachibana ran up the stairs to the porch, kneeling besides Kyouya to get a look at Tamaki.  
"I think so. Did you catchthe guy?  
"Sorry sir he got away but I got a good look at his face. But we don't have time for this." Standing he helped Kyouya keep Tamaki safely in his arms. They were running out of time, his face was already turning ghostly pale. As they stood Kyouya noticed why Tachibana didn't want to take Tamaki, he wanted to keep his gun ready just in case. When did Tamaki's house become a war zone?

A housekeeper took the wheel so Tachibana could help mend Tamaki. Kyouya felt utterly helpless since he could do nothing but watch.  
"Kyouya…Kyouya." Kyouya looked over and moved to sit next to Tamaki's head, where he heard his name come from though he just barely heard it. Tamaki's voice was nothing but a soft whisper.  
"I'm right here Tamaki. You'll be alright we are taking you to the hospital right now and Tachibana is trying to stop the bleeding."  
"Kyouya what happened to your shirt? Weren't you wearing one before? I know it's nice out but its cold, at least I am." Hearing Tamaki's stupid, waste of energy question didn't upset Kyouya as much as it usually did. Knowing Tamaki realized that he was currently topless made him optimistic.  
"You're wearing it. Tachibana is using it as bandages." Seeing the ever so faint smile form on Tamaki's lips made him feel a little better.  
"Wait, Tamaki did you say you were cold?" Now he started to panic, that was not a good sign. Looking up at Tachibana they exchanged worried glances.  
"I'm very cold actually; can we turn the heat up?"  
Kyouya grabbed his spring jacket from behind him to wrap it around Tamaki. They were five minutes at most from the hospital; Tamaki had to stay with him. Holding him close he hoped his body heat would warm the other, it wasn't always an idea that worked but he had to try.  
"Kyouya…"  
"Ssh don't speak save your energy." Seeing how pale Tamaki was, how soft his voice was, it took all he had to stay strong and not breakdown.  
"You need to hear this. Promise me you'll stay alive. You need to, to bring Yoshio down, to avenge all those he hurt, and for Yuzuru. Promise me."  
Kyouya could feel his defenses slipping, Tamaki was saying things that sounded like someone who wasn't going to make it, things like final requests.  
"I promise but you'll be here to help me. You're going to be fine and we'll raise Yuzuru together just as we have. I won't let you die on me."Desperation grew in Kyouya's voice; no he wouldn't let Tamaki die, not now, not like this.  
"Kyouya…mon meilleur ami." With that Tamaki's eyes closed again, Kyouya was about to panic and lose all he built up before he noticed they were finally at the hospital.

Staff was already waiting for them when the car pulled up. They took Tamaki from him and made him stay in the lobby. He wanted to believe that everything was okay now but he knew that wasn't possible until someone told him. For now all he could do was wait and not worry too much, he had to have faith in Tamaki's strength and the doctor's skill.  
"Here sir, put this on."  
Snapping out of his worry he turned to see Tachibana handing him his coat.  
"You don't want to catch a cold. I just spoke with the house, they said everyone is fine and Yuzuru is still sleeping soundly in his crib."  
"Thank you. I want that place on lockdown until we get back do you understand me?"  
"Yes sir I shall relay the message."  
Kyouya slipped the jacket on and buttoned it as high as he could, he didn't like being so exposed in public. Having nothing else to do he sat in the main waiting room and waited for news. His mind tried to process what was going on, what had happened and what to do now. How safe were they? Who was after them? Was it someone close to his father? He may be in jail but that didn't mean he couldn't contact people, he was still influential it seemed so having someone come after them wouldn't be too hard. He also had to think about the fact that his mother and Tamaki's father were in a lab under his old house not really alive yet not dead.

"?" Hearing a voice near him he looked up to see a nurse standing in front of him.  
"You came with Mr. Suoh correct? You can see him if you like, he is stable and awake."  
Getting to his feet he followed the nurse to Tamaki's room. He was sitting up playing with the bandage and splint his arm was in to help it heal. The color had come back into his face as well helping chase away any remaining fears.  
"How do you feel Tamaki?"  
"Odd, they gave me a really strong painkiller to take the bullet out and it hasn't worn off yet. I guess I owe you a new shirt since I apparently bled all over it."  
"Its okay, I have more. You lost a lot of blood, how do you feel from that?"  
"Okay I guess. They told me that the bullet was in a vein in my shoulder."  
"You shouldn't have pushed me out of the way, you got hurt because of me."  
"Psst this is nothing. If I didn't move you, you could have been in worse shape."  
"Tachibana couldn't catch them. He said he got a good look at their face though so that will help."  
"And Yuzuru, is he okay?"  
"Asleep none the wiser."  
"Good. You can go home if you want. The doctor wants to monitor me for awhile. I may need more blood so you don't have to stay."  
" I don't like the idea of you staying here alone. With all that has gone on I would feel better if someone stayed with you."  
"But you can't, someone needs to stay with Yuzuru and no offense but I don't think you would be able to do much if something happened."  
This was true, while he wasn't afraid to throw a punch he wasn't Mitsukuni and would get his ass handed to him in a fight.  
"Well I don't have to stay Tachibana can but someone should stay here."  
"What will you do at the house? I would rather Tachibana stay with you and Yuzuru."  
"I'll call Mitsukuni. I'm sure he will come over or Mori."  
Thinking about them brought up the idea of having them come over, maybe have them become their bodyguards for awhile and give Tachibana a break. Having them near would really put them at ease. They were top fighters in Japan, they trained American military for peats sake that should mean protecting two people and a baby was no problem.  
"Call them first and make sure they are even in the country."  
"What are you my mother, God I'm not stupid."  
Both were silent at Kyouya's comment for a moment before he pulled out his phone to call.

Tamaki was happy to hear that both Mitsukuni and Takashi were able to pick Kyouya and watch him at the house. Tachibana was sleeping in the chair next to the bed as a request from Tamaki. If he had to stay here all night to watch him then he wanted him to sleep while he was up so he wouldn't be up all night running on empty. Staring at his bandaged arm to avoid the cord running blood to him he tried to recall what happened after he pushed Kyouya to the side. He had been out of it and his body was fighting so hard to not lose conscious that all of that was blurry. Seeing a shadow over him he looked up thinking it was the doctor.  
"Ak…"  
"Ssh don't wake Tachibana. I need to talk to you."  
He walked next to the bed opposite of Tachibana and whispered to Tamaki.  
"There are things Kyouya is not telling you."

Kyouya sat in the kitchen feeding Yuzuru while he talked to Mitsukuni, Mori was checking the house to see how someone got past the main gate.  
"Yuzuru has gotten so big from the last time I saw him."  
"Well the last time you saw him was the day he was born."  
"Who would have guessed you would still be in danger even after he was born and after all that has happened."  
"I guess I'm not all that surprised really. I should have realized that things wouldn't have gotten easier. Mitsukuni, Mori." He saw Mori walk into the kitchen, it seemed he was done with his search. Before he could give his report Kyouya told them what he found at his old house and wanted their thoughts.  
"What if your father is lying Kyo-chan? What if they aren't being kept alive down there or what if they are dead and have been for awhile now?"  
The thought was sick but what if Hunny was on to something?  
"I think it's time I found out for myself."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
Sorry this took forever. I was stuck with it and school completely took over my life these past few weeks. But I'm done for the summer and haven't started work yet so I plan to update again soon. Please review.  
~Femalefighter~


	10. Part 10 Second Half

There for You  
Part 2

**Author's note/ Warning-** This story contains some things parents may not find suitable for young kids. Context more than language so please read with caution.

Part 10 Second Half

Kyouya stepped off the ladder behind Mitsukuni, who was making sure it was safe. It wasn't who wasn't suppose to be here that scared him it was the ones who already were that did.  
"This place is so cool Kyo-chan."  
"Please don't say that Hunny-senpai."  
There was no way he would call this place cool, ever. Trying to ignore Hunny's excited attitude about being here he watched Mori. Oh how he appreciated his stoic personality.  
"Is this the room?"  
"Yea it is." It still gave him chills and what he was about to do was probably going to give him nightmares.  
"Can you do it?"  
"…I can." Walking over to the draw he found his mother in he watched as his hand shook trying to grab the handle. Mori stepped in front of him and opened the draw. Again he felt sick.  
"That's weird." As inappropriate as that was Kyouya was grateful since it seemed to calm him. Taking a deep breath and hoping he wasn't about to get sick he moved around them and looked closer at the wires hooked up to his mother. What were they doing exactly? How were they still running? Were they still running?  
"Senpai, could you pull the tray out completely for me please. I'm not strong enough. You can just put it down for me; you don't have to hold it."Shaking off the revolting feeling he got he climbed halfway in to see where the wires led.  
_*She isn't my mother, she isn't my mother, she isn't my mother. She is just sleeping, she is just sleeping, she is just sleeping.*_  
On the ceiling of his mother's prison he saw a control box where the wires were all meeting and it seemed to still be functioning but what was feeding it power still? Climbing out he looked behind him at the tower in the center of the room. He had no idea how it worked but he was smart he could figure it out. Or, he would erase all the data trying to retrieve it, with the ways thing had been going. Not surprisingly once it had completely powered back up it required a password. Seeing the screen for it he couldn't help but mumble at himself.  
"I have no idea, I don't see him as the type that would use dates and it's not like he ever loved anyone."

"I don't believe you." Tamaki didn't normally call people liars but this story Akito was telling him didn't make sense.  
"Why would Kyouya hide things that could stop Yoshio from getting out of prison? Has Yoshio threatened him somehow? That would only make sense and would be why he would hide important information."  
"You misunderstand our father Tamaki, he loves Kyouya. For you see he could do the things that my brother and I never could do."  
"He has a poor way of showing his affection. After putting him through all he did and not giving him an option with it, it would make anyone believe he didn't care."  
"The choice to believe that you want is yours. I am merely stating the facts. You don't know the whole truth because you aren't anything to him Tamaki. You're the father of his child but you aren't his lover and never will be."  
"I think you should leave Akito. It's late and I'm tired."  
"Of course, you've been through a lot today from what I've heard. Goodnight Tamaki." He slipped out before Tachibana woke up. Tamaki didn't believe what Akito told him but he couldn't get it out of his mind. Could he really trust what he was told? And he already knew that they weren't lovers but he wasn't nothing to him. They were friends that had a son together and nothing more. Akito had probably said all of that just to upset him and not to trust Kyouya for some reason. They were probably trying to hurt him because in their minds they hadn't hurt him enough.

"Sick people."  
"Hmm, say something Tamaki?" Tachibana woke up and stood to get his senses alert again.  
"Are you feeling sick?"  
"No I'm okay." Maybe he should just fall asleep even though the thought terrified him while he was here.  
"Tachibana, do you think it would be okay if I disconnected this IV while I sleep?"  
"I wouldn't approve that but rest easy; I will make sure no one harms you."  
Still as much as he trusted him couldn't erase this fears.

It didn't take long to figure out the password contained both numbers and letters. What blew him away was that it was his full name along with the day and year he was born.  
"Unbelievable." He had expected some extravagant, hours to figure out password and it was him. Not his older brothers or even Fuyumi but him.  
"He is mocking me, just wonderful. Why am I not surprised." The files that came up made his decision to do what he planned to do even harder.  
"Find anything yet Kyo-chan?"  
He didn't know what to say, he felt sick again and unsure if he could really do what he set out to do. According to this they had vitals but it could be lying and what if he did shut it down and their vitals stopped, could he live with their murders on his conscious? But what if they awoke from whatever state they were in, then all would be okay wouldn't it.  
"They aren't really alive." Looking at the shadow behind him he saw Mori behind him. He was right, he told Tamaki the same thing.  
"Can I help you Kyo-chan?"  
"Senpai's the drawer right there holds Yuzuru. Can you pull that out completely for me?" If they were going to wake up from this, than he didn't want them to wake up in a box. Getting into both vitals screens and controls he tested a few buttons to see if any reaction was given. Both laid still showing no difference. It took a solid fifteen minutes before he was able to get into the system and shut down each wire. He watched, half holding his breath, as the vitals dropped lower and lower, soon hitting a critical level. Forming tight fists he looked away from the screen scared he would reactivate everything to hope it wasn't too late. Hearing them bottom out he opened his eyes and unclenched his fists to finish up. Every few seconds he would look over to see no change in them. How was he going to tell Tamaki? He was already upset that his father hadn't been allowed to rest in peace and now he would be a wreck once he learned he would have to rebury him. At least this time he could be there for him unlike the first time. Forwarding the files that held what had been going down here for years to his computer at home he deactivated it and shut it down. Never again would these horrors be committed here.  
"Let's get this place closed up." Pulling out his phone he called the police.

Tamaki poked at the bandage on his arm curious if the painkiller wore off yet.  
"Leave it alone Tamaki. It won't heal if you play with it."  
For both it had been a rough night last night. Tamaki was happy to leave the hospital and to know Kyouya was okay. Kyouya still had to tell Tamaki what he did last night.  
"Well my arm is in the perfect position, thanks to the splint, to hold Yuzuru with so that's good."  
"We'll see if you can handle him first." Kyouya slid in next to Tamaki to take him home. He wanted to wait until they were home before he dropped the news on him. It would be easier to deal with that way.  
"So how was it last night?"  
"Safe and sound. Mori-senpai learned that our shooter jumped the fence to get in. That rules out my family."  
"You said Tachibana saw the guy though wouldn't he have told you that."  
"It was a joke Tamaki."  
"And I would have. I also would have not been afraid to shoot them."  
Kyouya couldn't help but notice that Tamaki was looking around the car. He didn't bring the limo so he had no clue what he was looking for.  
"Where's Yuzuru?"  
"At the house. I figured it was pointless to risk waking him to come get you."  
"But what if?"  
"He is being guarded. He'll be fine."  
"I guess. Listen Kyouya, I have a question. How do you feel about moving?"  
"Why would we move?"  
"To get away from all that is going on. To get away from your father when he gets out of jail so he can never find us. You were right before, if we stay here we will never be safe; you're never going to be safe." Tamaki did really want to move and he also wanted to see what Kyouya said. He needed to put to rest that Akito's words meant nothing.  
"I guess we could but what about our lives here? Haven't you always wanted this?" Kyouya was right about that, he did always want to hang out with friends, to have friends in general but if they couldn't be safe, if his son couldn't be safe then none of it was worth it. The reaction he got wasn't what he was expecting at all. Kyouya should be convincing him to stay put, that they were safe, not agreeing with his idea.  
_*What if Akito was telling the truth? No, that just wasn't possible Kyouya wanted to get away from Yoshio that's why he agreed with his idea.*_

"What? Why would you do that Kyouya? Why, tell me why!"  
"You knew we had to, we couldn't leave them like that."  
"You asshole! He was right, I didn't want to believe him but he was right. You're a monster, the same as your father. Do me a favor and just leave me alone!" Getting off Kyouya's bed he stormed out of his room and went into his own. The reaction Tamaki gave wasn't at all what he was expecting. He was expecting him to burst into tears not become so angry and yell at him. Hopefully he wouldn't stay angry with him that he would throw him out. He had nowhere else to go. And what did he mean, "He was right?" Who was right? Had someone told Tamaki what he had gone to do? He had just laid back on the bed when he heard Yuzuru start to cry, thinking about this would have to go on hold for now. Walking into the hall he noticed Tamaki's door was still shut, it seemed odd that he wasn't going to check on Yuzuru.  
"I'm no monster am I? You like me don't you? Don't answer that. We'll let daddy calm down alone for a little bit okay. Come on, it will all be okay won't it?" Seeing his sons smile made him hopeful yet he knew he still had a feeling things weren't about to be all smiles for long.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
Sorry for the long update delay. I know I've said that before but things have been crazy here and actually I wrote this chapter at work. I am hoping to get more writing down that way if need be. Please review. Thanks.  
~Femalefighter~


	11. Part 11 Second Half

There for You  
Part 2

**Author's note/ Warning-** This story contains some things parents may not find suitable for young kids. Context more than language so please read with caution.

Part 11 Second Half

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

Tamaki could hear Kyouya with Yuzuru. Hearing his voice made his blood boil. He feared for Yuzuru as well, his son shouldn't be exposed to a monster. What was he going to do, Akito was right, Kyouya was helping Yoshio. He had stopped the support to their parents killing them, destroying any hope they would ever have of keeping Yoshio locked up for good. They would have provided all the evidence and testimony needed to do so. Now he would be a free man after his prison sentence and mental evaluation. Feeling his phone going off he noticed it was Haruhi, she was probably concerned since she hadn't seen either of them at school lately.

"Haruhi? What can I do for you?"

"Hello Tamaki."

"Akito? Why do you have Haruhi's phone? You better not have touched her!"

"Your friend is fine Tamaki I swear but I need you to meet me. So I can return her phone to her."

"You better not hurt her!"

"I promise you she is fine. I have no desire to hurt her. Just come to my office."

Writing the address down he ran out of the room. He was not putting Haruhi at risk.

Kyouya opened Tamaki's bedroom door to see it was empty. That would explain why he didn't go check on Yuzuru but then where could he be? Downstairs maybe? But he would be on the piano most likely and it was quiet down there. Sure enough he wasn't here, anywhere down here actually, the office was empty, he wasn't in the kitchen and it didn't look like he was outside either. What the hell? Where did he go? It was likely that he took his driver and went out for a little while to clear his head. Yea he probably did that. As soon as he got back he would explain his actions to him thoroughly. Tamaki needed to see and understand why he had to do this. Now he had to hope that he got back soon so they could put this horrible event behind them and move on. Hearing Yuzuru start to get fussy in his room again he went to get him. They could be together while he waited no problem.

Tamaki ran into Akito's office worried to find Haruhi tied up at gunpoint, or worse.

"Hello Tamaki."

"Where is she?" Seeing he was just sitting at his desk made his blood boil. What did he do with her?

"She's not here yet."

"What? Akito explain yourself right now!"

"In a minute. Patience Tamaki. "

Tamaki turned around as the door opened revealing Haruhi.

"Senpai? What are you doing here?"

"Ah you must be Ms. Fuijoka."

"Umm, yes I am. Are you the one that found my phone?"

"Yes I am. Here you go miss." She walked around Tamaki to Akito and her phone. Being across from him she froze at what was with him as well. Using his free hand he had her come closer with just one finger. Tamaki watched in horror as Akito grabbed her and held her at gunpoint.  
"Akito leave her out of this!"  
Haruhi said nothing as she tried not to shake in fear. She had no idea what was going on and how she ended up in the middle of it. All she knew was that she dropped her cell phone at Ouran earlier today when her bag apparently flipped over and opened while she was hosting. She only noticed the missing phone when she got home and saw a message that it was found by someone and where she could go to get it.  
"Good to know I have your attention. Help me Tamaki and no one get hurts. It's just that simple."  
"…Senpai…what is…?"  
"Akito please let her go. Haruhi has nothing to do with any of this. You were right; Kyouya is helping your father. I want to stop him so you don't have to drag anyone else into this."  
"You don't get it Tamaki you're so naïve. I need something from you and from my baby brother. I'm sorry Ms. Fuijoka but I need you to stay with me for a little while."  
She just barely got herself to nod, she was scared and clueless as to what they were talking about.  
"Help me Tamaki, only you can stop Kyouya from freeing my father from prison. You want that don't you, to see him locked away for good."  
"What…what do you need from me?"  
"Proof that Kyouya is as guilty as my father for the crimes he has committed."  
"But Kyouya hates his father, everyone knows that." Haruhi tried to stay quiet as her senses started to move away from the panic but something just didn't add up.  
"Alright I'll do it. Haruhi just hang on a little while longer. I promise I'll protect you."  
"Okay senpai, I will."  
Running out Tamaki made a promise in his heart for Haruhi that he wouldn't be long. He had been stupid to allow her to be taken hostage so easily. If anything happened to her, no he couldn't think like that. She would be fine.

Kyouya watched Yuzuru play in his room while he continued to wait for Tamaki. He had been gone for hours already which was rare since he left so suddenly. Plus it wasn't good that he only got home from the hospital earlier in the day, he should be taking it easy. He wanted him home, to explain his actions and apologize for not talking to him first. Thinking about it he knew he had messed up before by not telling Tamaki his plan. They were a team in all that happened now and he had to start treating Tamaki like it. Hearing Yuzuru's bedroom door bust open Kyouya turned and stood to protect his son as cops came into the room.

"Kyouya Ootori you are under arrest for conspiring with the criminal Yoshio Ootori, and for the murder of Yuzuru Suoh and Katarina Ootori. You have the right to remain silent for anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have one present during any questioning."  
"What, but I didn't…Tamaki, Tamaki! Thank God your back! Tell them they have it wrong!" He saw Tamaki come up behind them and into the room, picking up Yuzuru he shielded him as Kyouya's hands were forced behind him and he was arrested.  
"…No…Tamaki don't do this. Please, you know me I didn't kill anyone."  
"That's not what you told me."  
Seeing the pain and anger in Tamaki's eyes Kyouya slouched forward defeated. His best friend just turned him in to the cops for a crime he didn't commit. He was going to jail and with nothing to his name he would be lucky if he got a lawyer to prove his innocence. As he was escorted out of the room and downstairs he saw Haruhi horrified by what she saw. What hurt him more though was seeing Akito beside her.  
"You! You monster what have you done? This is your doing isn't it?" He tried to break free from the cop holding him so he could punch his brother in the face even he couldn't move his arms. God, how he deserved it right now.  
"I wouldn't Kyouya; you're in enough trouble as it is. You'll be lucky if they ever let you out at this rate."  
His mind went berserk as he saw his brother's hidden smirk.  
"You bastard!"  
The cops pushed him forward to get him outside and into their car.

Tamaki followed far behind the others as Kyouya was escorted out of the house. As the cop cars pulled away he turned to Akito.  
"I did what you asked now let Haruhi go."  
"Of course. Ms. Fujioka I thank you for your cooperation."  
Running over to Tamaki she stayed close after he handed her her phone. She wasn't about to be taken hostage again, twice in one life time was enough.  
"Are you okay Haruhi? Did he hurt you in anyway?"  
"No I'm alright senpai he never touched me."  
"You got what you wanted Akito, I think you should let us be now."  
"As you wish Tamaki. Ms. Fuijioka it was a pleasure to meet you."  
As soon as he was gone Haruhi was all over him with questions.  
"Why did the cops take Kyouya-senpai away? Why didn't you stop them? What is going on? Tamaki, we know Kyouya-senpai is innocent here!"  
"No he isn't Haruhi!"  
Turning away from her slightly he tried to get Yuzuru to stop crying from his sudden temper.  
"I don't know what idea you got in your head senpai but Kyouya-senpai hasn't done anything but try to keep his father in jail."  
"You don't know anything Haruhi, Kyouya has been working with his father, not against him like we thought. He fooled us all. Now I'm glad your safe don't misunderstand but I think you should go. I don't want your father to worry."  
"How can you do this Tamaki? How can you let Kyouya-senapi go to jail for something he never did? You may not care but I do and I'm going to fight for his release!" With that she stormed out leaving him there with a crying Yuzuru in his arms.  
"I did the right thing, I know I did. One day Yuzuru you'll see that too."

Kyouya sat in the holding cell where he hoped he would stay for the night. He was alone right now; he probably wouldn't be in an actual cell until the morning if he was lucky. He still couldn't believe Tamaki turned on him like that, not that he was guilty of any crime but to know Tamaki now hated him. It reminded him of when Yuzuru was killed and Tamaki blamed him for not stopping Yoshio.  
"Alright Ootori, up!"  
Standing he was grabbed by his cuffs to be led out, he had already been finger printed and "signed in" more or less so that meant he was being taken to a jail cell. He was in jail, actual jail. He would be tried as an adult too since he was eighteen. Oh god, he could face life in prison if he wasn't proved innocent or worse he could face the death penalty. He would never see his son grow up, all of this for son and he would still miss out on his life.  
"Please not that."  
"Shut up and get in." He was pushed into a cell with only one extra person, that wasn't too bad. Once the gate was closed his hands were finally free. Saying nothing to his "roommate" he sat on the empty bed across from him.  
"So what are you here for? Wait a minute you're a member of that Ootori family aren't you? The one that had the baby right? Never thought you would be here?"  
"You and me both."  
"So what did you do?"  
"If you must know, I shut down a machine my father was using and in doing so I apparently killed two people my father was holding for experimentation, though I think they had been dead for awhile."  
"That's messed up."  
"Tell me about it."  
He calmed down a little as he started talking with this other person, they never said their name or what they did but at least he had someone to talk to, possibly help him not lose his mind right now.

The next morning he was happy to see Haruhi with everyone, minus Tamaki of course. They showed up as soon as visitors were allowed.  
"Hello Kyouya-senpai, how are you holding up?"  
"I want out and I want answers. Let's start with this one, Haruhi, why were you with my brother?"  
"It's not what you think Kyouya-senpai. I promise your brother used me to get Tamaki-senpai to help him."  
"I knew it!"  
"Kyou-chan my family has a lawyer for you and he is the best. He is looking into your case as we speak."  
"Thank you senpai I appreciate it. I swear to all of you I didn't do anything wrong. They were already dead before I shut anything down."  
"We know Kyou-chan, we believe you."  
"But?" He watched them as they all exchanged glances, they were hiding something. "But?"  
"We heard a rumor this morning; that Yoshio could be released as early as next week."  
"What!" No there had to be some mistake, he was not going to do his father's jail sentence."  
"Nothing is certain or set yet but they have you in custody and if the evidence shows your guilty then Yoshio will be considered a free man."  
"Don't worry senpai we won't let you stay here." Akito may be helping your father but we aren't, we will fight them for as long as we have to."  
"Thanks you guys. Haruhi if what you told me is true and Tamaki is helping my brothers than don't let him hear a word of this. All of you hear this?"  
Nodding they agreed to his terms knowing it was safer this way.  
"How is Yuzuru doing? Do any of you know?"  
"The boss may have lost his mind right now but we doubt he would hurt him."  
"So you're telling me you don't know then."  
"Nope."  
"Guys, you aren't helping senpai right now. Tachibana is still working for him right? Give me his number and I'll call him later and I'll get back to you when I heard something."  
"Thank you Haruhi."  
Maybe some way with their help he would get through this, hopefully he would be able to hold his son again. That was all he really wanted, to be with his son and to be done with all he had dealt with from his father as a child.

0o0o0o0

So sorry for the horrible delay, this story is my top project right now so updates should be frequent. At least once a week since school is kicking my ass right now with assignments. Hang with me please and I'll do my best to make it worth your time. Please review.  
~Femalefighter~


	12. Part 12 Second Half

There for You  
Part 2

**Author's note/ Warning-** This story contains some things parents may not find suitable for young kids. Context more than language so please read with caution.

Part 12 Second Half

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

He couldn't do this anymore, he wasn't built for this. At the rate he was going he would probably be dead by his court date.  
"Ootori, you have a visitor."  
Getting off the bed he allowed the prison guard to hand cuff him and escort him out of the cell to the visitor area. He wondered who it could be, it seemed like a lifetime ago since he saw anyone.  
"Hello Kyou-chan."  
"Hi senpai." He was surprised to see him without Mori.  
Sitting across from Mitsukuni he just stared at the table.  
"You don't look good Kyou-chan, have you been sick?"  
"No I haven't."  
"Please try to hang on a little longer, we are trying I promise. We were able to push your court date up to the end of the week. So hopefully by next Monday you'll be out of here."  
"Tell me, do I have a shot?"  
"The lawyer thinks so. Haven't you talked to him?"  
"Not since the first initial meeting."  
"Well don't worry too much Kyou-chan we promise to get you out of here. How bad is it here, if you don't mind me asking? What have you been doing?"  
"Nothing, I just stay in my cell all day."  
So that was why he looked worn out, he had been thinking all day, every day. His mind was probably never shutting down allowing him to rest. They had to get him out of here and soon.  
"Oh I know something you'll be glad to know. Haru-chan says that Yuzuru-chan is well. He misses you but he is good." He could see a little light come into Kyouya's eyes, well that was a good sign. He must not have heard anything since the last time they were all together.  
"Can you find out if they will allow someone to bring him in? If Tamaki lets him go that is."  
"Sure Kyou-chan. Listen I know things look bleak but have a little faith, we will win."  
"I'll try senpai."  
" I wanted to bring you cake but they wouldn't allow anything from outside. It probably would have made you feel better."  
"I appreciate the thought." He probably wouldn't have eaten it anyway. He hadn't much appetite to begin with since he'd been here. How long had he been here anyway? Did he really want to find out though?  
"I should get going; Haru-chan was working with the lawyer to get proof from Tamaki that you're not guilty. If we have a chance we'll come back together with the others to see you. If not then we'll see you Friday."  
"Okay."  
"Don't forget, no losing hope."  
"Okay." He didn't sound at all convincing but hopefully his attitude would chance once the trial started and he saw how much work they were doing to get him released, and trying to get Tamaki to see the errors of his ways. Those two had been friends for years and had gone through so much in that time. This had to be fixed as soon as possible so maybe Kyouya could forgive Tamaki for his actions.

Once Mitsukuni left, Kyouya was escorted back to his cell. Sitting on the bed he fell to his side where he stayed until he was escorted to the main mess hall for dinner. He pushed the food around until they took him back. Laying back on the bed he stared at nothing until lights out for the night so he could fall asleep. He could probably go outside and spend the day out if he wanted but his body never felt like it. It was willing to die; he probably would here anyway so why wait for the verdict to make it happen.

Having lost his sense of time since he had been here he had no idea when it was Friday. The guard probably mentioned something when they got him but his mind hadn't functioned for so long that he heard nothing, he felt nothing. He registered that he was being allowed to shower before he usually did, that was what got his senses working again. Not fully but enough to come to the conclusion that today was Friday and his court date. Deep down he felt that that would be a long trial, anything to keep him locked up longer, anything to allow his brothers to fight against him, to have Tamaki fight against him. Maybe he should just tell the judge to not worry about it, just sentence him. If he was going to stay in prison than why bother dealing with the trial? He would save a lot of money and time that way. As he entered the courtroom he saw his friends, minus Tamaki of course, they were in the front row behind him. His lawyer sat down beside him, they had just finished a meeting of what he was and wasn't allowed to do. He was to say nothing really unless directly asked and it wouldn't hurt the case. He could do that since he really didn't feel like talking to begin with. People put him here for nothing; they could keep him here for nothing if they wanted.

"You weren't kidding Hunny-senpai; Kyouya-senpai doesn't look good at all. We have got to get him out of here." The twins were shocked by Kyouya's appearance, for someone who had always been so composed and put together, always with a plan; the person they saw now was surreal.  
"I told you, he has practically given up hope already. He has only been here for two weeks, I'm scared to see how he'll be if this drags on."  
"I wish senpai showed up, than Kyouya-senpai would have been able to see Yuzuru most likely. I'm sure that would have helped him feel a little better, give him more hope."  
"Why didn't he show up? I mean Kyouya-senpai having to go through this is the boss's doing anyway?"  
"I think he told me something about Akito telling him not to, not having to deal with it. I don't know, we haven't talked much since he decided to stop listening to reason."  
They got quiet as they were told to stand for the judge. Well whether he showed or not wasn't important. What was was making sure their hard work and proff did what it was supposed to.

The trial was taking longer than they expected, they had been here for hours and it seemed like a verdict could take days if not weeks at this point. Akito had really set up a defense against Kyouya and if they weren't careful they could lose, not that they would tell him that and have him lose any faith he had left. At the recess they stepped out for some fresh air since they couldn't talk to Kyouya directly. The lawyer was still confident in his abilities and the case so talking to him helped but things were still in the air so they couldn't relax.

Laying back to sit normal Kyouya glanced behind him at his friends. His lawyer passed a message to him from them reminding him to keep his chin up. Looking over at them he smiled, it wasn't huge but it was the first one in awhile. Maybe he could get through this.

"Please rise for your verdict." Kyouya stood as directed scared yet feeling pretty good. These past four days were draining but they seemed to go pretty well. All the signs and evidence checked out for his innocence. Once he was home he was going to give Yuzuru a giant hug and never let him go. Almost three weeks without seeing him was too much. Tamaki showed up today but he didn't bring him for whatever reason. Hopefully whoever was watching him was taking care of him.  
'We the jury find the defendant guilty on the charge of conspiring with a criminal. We the jury find the defendant guilty for the murder of Mrs. Katarina Ootori and Yuzuru Suoh."  
"Oh God, no, Kyouya-senpai." Haruhi tried to cover her gasp as the verdict was read, the twins were horrified with her as Mitsukuni tried not to cry just yet. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, maybe a miracle could happen.  
_*I knew it.*_  
"Kyouya Ootori I hereby sentence you to fifteen years and bail set after seven years. This case is now closed."  
Kyouya hadn't heard a word after the jury found him guilty. And now he was facing fifteen years in prison. Even if his friends bailed him out that wouldn't happen for seven years, he would miss watching his son start to walk and talk, he would miss his first birthday, his first Christmas. How could this happen, everyone was so sure he would be freed. None of the evidence Akito used actually pinned him to anything. As his vision went blurry from the tears that started to flood and over flow his eyes he felt the world start to spin.

"Kyouya-senpai!" Everyone was on their feet as they watched him collapse just missing the table. Mitsukuni and Mori jumped over the little gate between where the trial took place and where people watched to get to him. Tamaki was on his feet as well as he saw him stumble, he came because everyone told him that Kyouya would probably be found not guilty and he wanted to apologize for putting him through all of this. He never thought he would serve so much time. Yuzuru, poor Yuzuru, he hurt him so much by his actions. He knew he should have manned up and apologized to Kyouya before all of this. He had been too afraid to talk to him after what he did but after what just happened Kyouya would never want to see him let alone talk to him. Getting his legs to listen he walked over to the others to see if Kyouya was alright. He hadn't seen him stand back up yet. Hikaru saw someone coming over to them, seeing it was Tamaki he stepped away from the others to stand in Tamaki's way.  
"Are you happy now? Did you get the outcome you desired? Because of your stupidity Kyouya-senpai has to do at least seven years for crimes he didn't commit."  
"I just,"  
"You just what? It's too late to worry about him; it's too late to say you're sorry! When Yuzuru is old enough and he asks why his mother is in jail you better tell him the truth! That he isn't there because of you!"  
Looking at everyone he saw they all held the same fire in their eyes towards him. Hikaru was right, it was too late to say sorry, the damage had already been done. The only one that didn't hold fire was Kyouya's. They held soul shattering sadness as they stared at him. This was a part of Kyouya he had never seen before and one he never wanted to see again. He sat up a little better from Haruhi's lap, her arms still around him to hold him close.  
"Tamaki, please tell Yuzuru I'm sorry I can't be with him and that I love him. Will you do that for me Tamaki?"  
Everyone watched Kyouya, surprised that it didn't sound like he held any hatred for Tamaki right now they way they did.  
"S…sure Kyouya of course. Kyouya I'm sor,"  
"I'm sorry for my actions Tamaki. I should never have gone to the lab to shut anything down. I should have asked you for your thoughts. Maybe we would have found a way to save everyone."  
"Senpai you don't have to apologize. You're not the one that is truly guilty here. Despite what those idiots said."  
"I hate to break this group up but Mr. Ootori if you're alright than you have to come with us." Seeing two guards over him Haruhi moved her hands away so he could stand back up.  
"I'm fine. Let's start the sentence."  
With his back to everyone he was escorted through the side door with the lawyer.

Ignoring the fact that Tamaki was still there they walked around him to try and figure out a way to get Kyouya out sooner. Tamaki was floored by the gentle tone Kyouya used towards him; it wasn't what he was expecting at all. But if his plan was to make him feel even worse than he already did than he succeeded. Walking out he headed home to figure out a way to make it all right. He owed that to everyone, especially to his son and the one he had called his best friend for so many years. "I'm sorry Kyouya."

As Kyouya was brought into a new cell he realized he was alone now, there was just one bed. Well now he could cry in peace, not that he felt like it right now. Losing it in the courtroom was enough for him. He would be here for the next seven years; he could only hope his friends would bail him out as soon as they could. He would even pay them back as soon as he could if they wanted. Sitting on the cot bed he couldn't stop thinking about Yuzuru, he wouldn't be able to see his son for seven or fifteen years. He would miss watching him grow up. After the hell he went through to have him, for them to be together and they were still separated. Why did he even bother than? He should have let that couple take him when he was born, than he wouldn't have had to go through life without both his parents like he was going to now.

Tamaki sat with Yuzuru on his lap, his laughter was too cute while he bounced up and down on his knee. Last night he had been restless, actually, the past few nights he had been as well. He never wanted to go to bed, he would just cry. Tachibana told him he probably wanted Kyouya and it could take a while for it to pass. Yuzuru may only be four months old but he had already bonded with Kyouya and knew he was his mother.  
"Master Tamaki, you have a visitor sir."  
Shima came into the living room with Akito. He hadn't seen him since the trial verdict a few days ago."  
"Oh hello Akito what brings you here?"  
"I came to see how my nephew was doing and to thank you again for all your help."  
"He is doing fine and I would rather not talk about it anymore."  
"I know it seems hard but you did the right thing."  
"It sure doesn't feel like it. Akito I need to know, how did the jury find him guilty? I was told you found no actually evidence to pinpoint anything on Kyouya. I mean what I gave you wasn't strong enough for anything really."  
"It comes down to connections Tamaki. People always see where to look for the truth if you're willing to help point them in the right direction."  
Tamaki stopped and stared at Akito horrified by what he said. He hoped he heard wrong, had he paid the jury to find Kyouya guilty? Was the judge one of Yoshio's men? It would make sense since Yoshio was set to be released on Tuesday and this whole thing started because Akito wanted to see him in prison forever. Akito had been "shocked" at the news but had this been his plan all along?  
"Has the light bulb gone off for you? You really are quite slow aren't you? Did you really think we wanted our father in jail? If we did we would have put him there as soon as he started working on Kyouya. Thanks to you Tamaki we can finally pick up where our father left off and the Ootori name will once again hold worth."  
"You monster! How could you do that to him? He is your brother! I'll stop you before you succeed! No one should have to go through the hell Kyouya went through just to have a baby!"  
"How will you stop us exactly? No one trust you. Your friends have turned their backs on you and I get the feeling even your staff doesn't want much to do with you anymore. Besides Kyouya has seven years before he can make a move. We only have to wait for Tuesday, six days over seven years is a big difference. My brother and I can even start before than if we wanted, the procedure still needs to be perfected, and we need a new guinea pig." Tamaki jumped up and backed to get away from Akito, he wasn't going to be used for experimentation and neither was his son.  
"So thanks again Tamaki, you've been a big help." Laughing at Tamaki's stupidity he got up and walked out of the house.

He couldn't believe he had been so stupid and blind to the truth. Again he got so wrapped up in himself that he didn't see the truth. Kyouya again got hurt but him being a moron. He should go bail him out, bring him home but without a bail being placed until he had reached seven years jail time he could do nothing. There had to be something, he could call the others and hoped they listened. They just had to pick up their phones for that to happen. Akito was right again, he was all alone now.  
"I can't believe I fell right into their trap."

Kyouya laid in bed to stare at the ceiling of his cell. That was what he did every night after dinner. He worked during the day with the other inmates at whatever station they placed him in that day. His body hurt from the manual labor but complaining would do nothing and falling ill from it wouldn't help since his sentence would pause if he was taken to the hospital. He didn't hear much from the outside world since any "free time" he had he spent in his cell. He knew his father had been released a few months back. Actually he knew it happened soon after his trial ended, he wasn't surprised, he knew of his brothers plans the moment he was arrested. He wouldn't be surprised if his trial had been fixed so he would end up here. Rolling over he tried to shut his eyes, he knew it was too early for lights out but he was tired of thinking. Actually he was tired in general; a few extra hours to heal his body would never hurt. The guards would allow him to sleep, one had mentioned to him that he wasn't looking to well; he was looking frail or something. He might have allowed them to help him recover some if he felt it would help in the long run. Shutting his eyes he thought of his son, did miss him? How much had he grown? Was he able to sit up on his own yet? Had his teeth started to come in?  
"Ootori, on your feet."  
Opening his eyes he sat up, there was a guard outside of his cell.  
"I was given permission to turn in early."  
"I know that! Now on your feet! You're getting out of here."  
Out of here? What, were they moving him elsewhere? Allowing the guard to hand cuff him before they moved he was lead to a meeting room of some sort. What was going on? The door across from him opened to bring in another guard and Tamaki. Why was he here? He couldn't hide the surprise on his face, especially after he heard what Tamaki said.  
"Let's get you home."

0o0o0o0o

So not only did I update faster than I have been i also created the biggest chapter for this story. Woot! Please review. Will Kyouya and Tamaki get along and is he really going home?  
~Femalefighter~


	13. Part 13 Second Half

There for You  
Part 2

**Author's note/ Warning-** This story contains some things parents may not find suitable for young kids. Context more than language so please read with caution.

Part 13 Second Half

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

Kyouya stepped out of the car still a little surprised and confused by what was going on. He had only been in jail for three months out of a seven year sentence and he was suddenly allowed to go home. A half hour ago he was allowed to change into street clothes and go home. Tamaki hadn't said much since they left and he didn't think neither of them would for a while since this all started because of Tamaki.  
"Do you need help? You seem to be a little weak, don't want you to get hurt now."  
"I'm fine. I toughened up in prison." Walking past him he walked up the stairs to go inside. He might have seemed fine and able to handle the world now but he looked so thin and fragile. He probably wouldn't have lasted much longer there.  
"Master Kyouya, welcome home sir!" A few maids met him by the door happy to see him back home.  
"Hello, and thank you. Where is my son?"  
"Oh, he was just put down his nap for the afternoon. He probably isn't asleep yet sir. Are you hungry, lunch should be just about ready."  
"Have it brought to my room once it's done please."  
"Of course sir." She watched as he took his time going up the stairs, before reaching the top he slipped and fell up one. Before the maid could follow and see if he needed help Tamaki stopped her.  
"He won't accept it but I'll keep an eye on him." Following behind he kept his distance knowing Kyouya wanted his independence.

Tamaki walked in Yuzuru's room to see Kyouya slouched over his crib. He couldn't tell if he was watching him sleep or trying to pick him up. Taking a step closer he realized he was crying or about ready to.  
"Why can't I lift him? I have been lifting things five times heavier than him but my arms can't pick him up."  
"Your just exhausted, give it some time. Why don't we get you to bed so you can rest as well. You look worn out and down."  
Accepting Tamaki's idea he tried to stand up straight with the help of the crib. Trying to take a step to the door he stumbled. Tamaki got him before he fell, how had he managed for so long without problems.  
"Why are you helping me Tamaki? How were you able to bail me out so soon?"  
"I may be a complete idiot but I can see my mistakes. You were only in there because of me and because people wanted you to stay out of their way. As Akito told me "people always see where to look for the truth if you're willing to help point them in the right direction." I just had to point the judge in the right direction I would have had you out sooner but your family got him good."  
"So the judge for my trial was paid to lock me up?"  
"As was some of the jury, you never stood a chance. I didn't know that until it was too late. Kyouya, why aren't you pissed off at me? I figured even after I got you out you wouldn't want to talk to me, that you could never forgive me for what I did to you."  
"I'm pissed but Haruhi told me about the deal you made with Akito, that she was taken hostage so you would help him. You did what you had too to save her, while I wouldn't have had you arrested I would have done what I had to save her."  
"So we are okay than? You're not going to hate me forever and move far away where I can't bother you and see Yuzuru?"  
"No I'm not. I went through not seeing my son for months. I won't do that to you. Speaking of which can you please get him for me. I know he is asleep but I want to hold him."  
"Sure Kyouya, I'll be right back with him."  
Waiting for Tamaki he moved on the bed better, his body relaxed feeling something soft under him for a change. His body hadn't felt relaxed in so long, it always stayed on guard. Closing his eyes he took in a deep breath to allow his body to relax even further.  
"Kyouya? Are you awake?"  
Opening his eyes he saw Tamaki holding a sleepy Yuzuru. "Hey Yuzuru look, who's that? Is that your mommy?" It made Kyouya warm all over to see his face light up and him reach for him.  
"Hi Yuzuru, come here." Tamaki brought him over to sit on Kyouya's lap, he had gotten so big. Three months was a long time for a baby to change and grow. It felt incredible to hold his son again. No one here understood the pain he felt from being separated from him for so long.  
"Master Kyouya, I brought you your lunch." He looked up at her smiling wide.

Tamaki put Yuzuru back in his crib, Kyouya had fallen asleep and if Yuzuru didn't nap soon then they would be sorry later. Once Kyouya was up Tachibana was going to take a look at him and make sure his weakness wasn't something serious. He had really pushed himself to do what was expected of him in prison, even though he wasn't getting the nutrients needed to stay strong. He knew he could be hit with low blood pressure among other things if he wasn't careful, he should have said something at least have had a doctor look at him at the very least. It was too late to worry about that now, now he had to focus on keeping Kyouya's family in the dark about his release. He didn't need them trying something until Kyouya was up for their next move. He should also let the others now about what he did, they still weren't talking to him but maybe they would start once they knew. Plus, they liked Kyouya so they would talk to and help him which was all that really mattered.

"Hey Tachibana! He is waking up!"  
Kyouya moved the comforter up closer to his face a little more before he opened his eyes. Looking around he saw people over him, what were they planning to do to him. Sitting up he tried to get away from them, how could he let his guard down, everyone knew that was the first rule to survive.  
"Kyouya! Kyouya relax it's us, please look. See we aren't trying to hurt you."  
Opening his eyes again and looking closer he saw he was in his bedroom at Tamaki's house. He wasn't in prison anymore, that's right Tamaki bailed him out.  
"Are you feeling alright sir? You scared us by sleeping for so long. Though you're looking better."  
What were they talking about, sleeping so long? What, he slept for twelve hours or something? While it was a long time even for him it wasn't something to panic about.  
"Yea Kyouya you've been asleep just under three days now. We were debating taking you to the hospital or not and seeing if something was seriously wrong with you."  
"Three days?" It didn't feel like that at all.  
"Yea, you fell asleep soon after you got home and you've out since then."  
"He still looks weak though. Sir once you've eaten and feel up to it I would like to examine you. You still look frail and that worries me. I just want to make sure you'll look better once you start eating properly again and once you relax."  
"Do I really look that bad? There weren't really any mirrors there because anything that could be considered or used as a weapon wasn't allowed but a few people there did tell me I looked weak."  
"Well you can see for yourself if you'd like. We have mirrors here, and real food that involves using real utensils."  
"Tamaki, shut up."  
"Okay."  
Moving towards the edge of the bed he swung his feet over to head to the bathroom and see what everyone was talking about.  
"Woah careful now, here let me help you." Tamaki slid over to lend a hand noticing he still seemed a little weak on his feet. Though not moving for three days probably didn't help.  
"Fine, but I want to shower and you're not joining me."  
"Actually sir I recommend someone helping you, especially in and out of the tub."  
"You have got to be kidding me."  
"I don't mind helping you Kyouya. I mean we have been friends for how many years now and we've changed in front of each other before.'  
"Neither of us have been naked though."  
"Oh stop being a baby but if you don't want me to help I'll get a maid. I'm sure Shima would be happy to help."  
"Fine! God you have gotten even more annoying than before."  
This still creeped him out a little but if it meant he could shower and relax than he would do it.

Looking in the bathroom's mirror he was stunned by his reflection. His face seemed to be missing some color and looked drawn out. If he didn't know any better he would have thought he hadn't eaten in months and this was malnutrition.  
"So how do you want to do this?"  
"Hand me a towel I guess and than face the tub."  
"Umm sure, as you wish." Going into the cabinet he grabbed a bath towel for Kyouya and then kept his back towards him.  
"I still can't believe I have to do this."  
"Just be glad I'm willing to stand out of it and not help you shower like Tachibana wants."  
"Thank you for that. Okay you can turn back around." With the towel tied at his waist he was really hoping it wouldn't fall.  
"I have a question, weren't the showers public there?"  
"They had a slight curtain but yes and I still would rather not talk about it."  
"I'm not going to push the subject but did something happen? I mean I know what you did there but did,"  
"No! Nothing of those sorts happened. Now please just drop it."  
"Sure, sorry. Now put more of your weight on me so you won't fall."  
Getting in the tub Kyouya closed the curtain and threw the towel over for Tamaki to hold until, he needed it again. Leaning against the tile wall he let the warm water wash over him while he tried to keep his balance. He may not be able to move right now but he could handle it if it meant he was home. Home, what a great word it was. He may be weak and barely able to stand but he could handle it all if it meant he got to be home again.

With that fiasco taken care of and fully enjoyed he was ready to do what he had to too stop his family once and for all.  
"Oh no, you're in no condition to take anyone down except yourself. Just wait a few more days and then get started on whatever you want to do.'  
"I just got a clean bill of health, Tamaki you were right here when Tachibana examined me."  
"Tamaki is right; you need time for your body to recover. You are completely worn down. If you didn't want to sit still now you should have received help months ago. If you weren't released when you were you probably would have collapsed.  
"I refuse to sit here and do nothing. Bring me my laptop and Yuzuru and I'll do what I can from here."

He didn't get much done once he started to play with Yuzuru. Not that he minded but after a week he had barely any real plan. His family was on the move trying to rebuild what was lost and all he had was a few notes on ideas.  
"Hey Kyouya, how are you feeling? Oh wow you are looking great." Tamaki walked into Kyouya's room after school to see him doing some strength exercises. He had really changed from being in prison whether he saw it himself or not. The old Kyouya would never work out, unless he was swimming. Tamaki was glad the school year was finally over and he didn't do too badly. Kyouya on the other hand, well he wouldn't ask hopefully.  
"I'm finally feeling a lot better. Something Tachibana tried really worked for me. So grab your things and let's go. We are going to meet up with the others and bring my family down."  
"You came up with something?"  
"Not really but if they are going to fight dirty than so I am I. I am my father's son after all." Watching Kyouya sent chills down Tamaki's spine. He had this even look on his face, he was serious. This was it, it would all end today.  
"Can you feel it Yuzuru, you're finally going to be safe, I promise. Soon everything will be the way it should have always been for you. Wish me luck." Seeing his sons smiling, happy, playful face made it hard for him not to smile back. He needed to keep him safe for this since his son was his biggest weakness.  
"I guess you'll have some story to tell him once he is older."  
Picking him up Kyouya carried him out of the room so he could get ready to go himself.  
"But of course, only the best for my son. And nothing says I love you like fighting everyday for your first four months after your born and nine months before so you're safe." Laughing he left Tamaki a little puzzled, that just sounded like something he would say.  
"Kyouya are you sure you're feeling alright?"

0o0o0o0o0

Next chapter is last chapter so stay tuned! Please review.  
~Femalefighter~


	14. Part 14 Second Half

There for You  
Part 2

**Author's note/ Warning-** This story contains some things parents may not find suitable for young kids. Context more than language so please read with caution.

Part 14 Second Half

**Disclaimer-**I own nothing!

Sitting in the car they formed a plan of attack. They were still far from the house so no one from Kyouya's family would know they were here.  
"Okay Hunny-senpai, Mori-senpai, and Kaoru will jump the fence and get the security disabled allowing Tamaki, Hikaru, and me to enter. Haruhi will stay here on lookout and let us know if the police force comes. I'm not worried about my family finding us; actually I would be happy if they did. Everyone got that we only get one change to end this." Nodding that they understood they exited the car.  
"Come on Kaoru we're going this way."  
"Good luck you guys. Stay safe."  
"You too, see you inside."  
Kyouya watched them run down the street and turn to go around the back. Once out of view he took his group around the other side to wait for the signal. It was hard to believe that this was it, today ended it all, all of the fighting, all of his fears would stop tonight should this all work out. Taking time to check for camera's and/or traps they made it to the house. Kyouya didn't know much about this place. He had never been allowed here when he was growing up. His father called it their private house, where only his parents could go. They were told it was a mini vacation now he was almost scared to know what had really gone on here.

"Stop here, we'll wait here for the sign."  
Staying hidden in the trees near the fence they waited for the others.  
"So what's this sign we are waiting for?"  
"You'll know." Tamaki and Hikaru watched as Kyouya started climbing the tree he was under.  
"When did he start that?"  
Tamaki just shrugged; that was something new.  
"They are almost at the box. Mori-senpai should be able to turn the power off soon." Both on the ground prepared themselves for whatever was coming next. Kyouya had only told them a basic outline of the plan so they were left guessing and waiting for things to happen.  
"Get ready you two. Can either of you climb the fence?"  
Taking a look at it they saw it was stone and in perfect condition, they weren't sure.  
"Maybe."  
"Fine than I'll go first to help you guys over should you need it."  
"How is he going to do that?"  
Again Tamaki just shrugged at Hikaru, he had no idea either. They couldn't focus on that anymore as they noticed the area besides them get dark.  
"That's our cue come on!"Kyouya stood on the branch to jump over on top of the stone fence. So that was how he was going to do it, when did he become so athletic? Not having time to think on it they started to climb up. With Kyouya's help they managed to get to the top.  
"Can we jump down from here? Is that safe?"  
"Yea it will be fine, just be careful. Here do what I do."  
They watched him jump down and followed his actions.  
"Ow!"  
"You alright Hikaru?"  
"Yea, my arm was too close to the fence and I scraped it. I'll be fine though."  
"Alright then let's get going. We need to meet up with the others."  
Following Kyouya they ran across the yard to the house. This place seemed eerie without power. It was the middle of the day with the sun shining yet it was hard to tell from all the shadows around them.  
"It looks like the others are inside already we need to hurry so we can move to phase two.  
"Right." Moving faster they made it to the house and scaled the wall. Looking for the window the other's had to open once they knocked out the power.  
"Kyouya-senpai it's right here."  
Looking behind him he saw Hikaru pointing above him where Kaoru was waving to them.

"Where are the other two?" Once inside Kyouya noticed Kaoru was the only one to meet them, that wasn't the plan.  
"We came in three different windows. There are more people here than we originally thought. Hunny-senpai wanted to make sure we weren't found. I told them I found you guys so let's go meet them at the second spot."  
Keeping their eyes and ears open for anything they went to meet with the other two. Kyouya look in what was around him, he wasn't completely sure of this layout since he had never really been. It looked like a normal house but so did his old one and everyone knew what had gone on believe the surface.  
"Hey there they are."  
Kaoru pointed to where Hunny and Mori were kneeling making sure the people here trying to get the power back on didn't see them. They noticed the security cameras scattered around the house and they didn't seem to have any sort of back-up power meaning they could move around undetected if they were careful. Kyouya was happy to see them, he knew they could handle themselves but he still couldn't help but worry.  
"Hey Kyou-chan, glad to see you all made it inside. Takashi came across the room you were looking for. Didn't you Takashi?"  
"Yea, it's this way." He pointed to the right down the hall.  
"Alright, but hold on a second I want to check in with Haruhi."  
Using the comm. System he had hooked to her and himself he got her update.  
"Everything looks all clear but they are trying to really fix the power so I would try to hurry.  
"Alright we will do. Keep us posted if anything changes."  
"Understood be careful."  
"You too."  
Switching it to receive only he followed Takashi down the hall to the door halfway down it.  
"Ready guys?"  
They all nodded as he pushed it open and checked to see if the coast was clear. They walked into an office room holding at least five filing cabinets.  
"Is this it Kyou-chan?"  
"Possibly, I'll find out now won't I." Going to the desk he pulled open the bottom draw to see folders and records, bingo. Nodding to the others they all got started. They needed proof that couldn't be questions and then they were planning to torch the place.

Kyouya was starting to believe he was in the wrong room as so far everyone came up short.  
"Kyouya-senpai! We have an issue!"  
"Haruhi? Haruhi are you there? Answer me Haruhi!"Everyone stopped as they heard him try to get through to her, they had no idea what was going on but it didn't sound good.  
"Found you Kyouya. Did you really think you could sneak past me? You're still a child aren't you."  
"Don't you dare hurt her!" He couldn't hear her making his heart start to panic. He knew he shouldn't have involved her.  
"She would make a good subject. I seem to be short my main two ever since they were murdered."  
"God damn you!"  
Dropping everything he went to find her.  
"Kyouya!" Everyone went to follow him.  
"Stick with the plan. I've got this!"  
They froze seeing the look in his eyes, he was out for blood, that sent chills down their spines.  
"I'll go after him, he'll get himself killed. "Mitsukuni ran after him leaving the others to finish. They jumped as a window shattered and members of the private police force rolled in.  
"Mori-senpai, what do we do?'  
"Stay calm and stay low. All of you."  
Hikaru knelt down grabbing Kaoru with him, Tamaki was lost by the turn of events, how did this happen so quickly. What was going on.  
"Boss!" Kaoru kicked the back of Tamaki's leg as they watched Mori extend a staff he had on him.

Kyouya followed his heart in knowing where to go. Running up a flight of stairs he burst through the last door in a hall.  
"That was faster than I thought."  
"Haruhi!" He ignored his father as he saw she was strapped to an examining table. At least she was unconscious, he hoped she was unconscious. In the corner of his eye he saw Mitsukuni run up next to him and go into attack mode. He just needed the right moment. Kyouya took a step closer to stop as he watch Yoshio grab a handful of her hair to bring her neck closer to him.  
"Ow, Ow, Ow! Let me go!" Haruhi opened her eyes as her hair was pulled only to panic as she noticed she as strapped to a table. Seeing Kyouya and Mitsukuni she relaxed a little but still had no clue as to what was going on. Last she remembered she had tried to protect her. If she was here than where was he? She hoped he was okay.  
"Don't worry Haruhi I'll get you out of there!"  
She closed her eyes as she saw a knife go to her throat. Oh god she was going to die.  
"Stay where you are Kyouya, you too Haninozuka. If you want to keep her safe you'll leave."  
"Not without her, now without you taken care of for good. I'll never let you haunt anyone's dreams ever again!" Taking in the room he searched for something he could use as a weapon. Seeing Mitsukuni try to get his shurikens out to use he tried to gesture to give him one that would work for now.  
"Haru-chan do you trust us. We will protect you!" Opening her eyes she saw the fire in their eyes. She couldn't help but feel that she would be okay. Trying to tell him okay she waited to see what they did. The knife held to her throat was removed as Yoshio let go as a shuriken went across his arm.

Knowing they had a second to move and get Haruhi both ran around in opposite directions of the room. Mitsukuni went to until Haruhi while Kyouya stopped Yoshio from moving.  
"What do you think you can accomplish Kyouya? You can't stop me."  
"I can if you're dead." Knocking him to the floor he pulled a knife from his leg.  
"You locked me away remember? I picked up in a few things while I was there. Tell me what does it feel like to have a knife at your throat." He could see the panic in his father's eyes as the knife pushed against his throat.  
"Don't…don't do this Kyouya you'll get put back in jail and this time you won't be released."  
"Are you testing me? I'm your son remember? I was raised to never back down to achieve what is mine."  
"Kyouya stop!" Haruhi, finally untied ran over to stop him. She understood his anger but he was no killer. "Kyouya stop this! If you kill him you'll be giving him what he wants."  
"Stay out of this Haruhi! Mitsukuni get her out of here and find the others!"  
"Kyouya come with us. Don't do this."  
Mitsukuni went to pull him off Yoshio before this was taken further.  
"Put me down!" He was handed to Haruhi who wrapped her arms around him to hold him tight. Mitsukuni went to Yoshio to back hand him across the face.  
"That's for hurting my friends! It's over Yoshio Ootori, you've lost. Give up." Taking the knife he had dropped he added it to the one he took from Kyouya.  
"Let's go get the others we are done here. He's the police's problem now. My family will make sure he is taken care of." Kyouya stopped struggling against Haruhi as Mitsukuni grabbed him to pull him out of the room.

Yoshio stood up refusing to give up so easily. He was not going back to jail; he was not giving up his life's work. This was ending now Mitsukuni was right but he wasn't the one who was the loser. Reaching behind him he pulled a hand gun from his waistband.  
"You could have had the world at your feet. Shame you turned out to be a disgrace." Pointing the gun at Kyouya's back he shifted upwards to his head. Pushing Haruhi and Hunny to the side Kyouya turned pulling his own gun out of his pocket. He knew taking one from Tachibana was a good call.  
"Go ahead Kyouya, you can't fire that."  
"What did I say father. I am just like you. I'm not scared to get my hands dirty." He pulled the trigger three times, first with no aim just barely hitting his shoulder, the next two he made sure went straight to his heart. He was done playing games. Putting the gun back behind him in the waist band of his pants he turned to leave. It was done, the nightmare was over. Haruhi walked behind Kyouya having a hard time believing what she saw. She never took him as someone who could go after someone like the way he just did. Horrible father or not she never thought he would be able to kill him. Had he changed much with Yuzuru or anyone else? She thought he seemed more focused whenever he spoke, more so than he had been before but now she really saw this change.

"Kyouya, Mitsukuni, Haruhi? Are you guys alright?" Tamaki looked up from where he was hearing the doors open, no more fighting, he couldn't handle more heartache.  
The three that walked in saw the look on the others faces, "what happened? Who got hurt?" Tamaki and Mori stood up revealing Kaoru holding his older brother.  
"Oh God, Hikaru!" Haruhi ran over to them, she tried to keep it together seeing Kaoru covered in his brother's blood.  
"Takashi what happened?" Mitsukuni went to Mori for answers while Kyouya went to check on Hikaru while listening to Mori's story.  
"We were ambushed Hikaru tried to protect Kaoru the bullet ricocheted."  
"Why did he have to try to be the hero. Damn you Hikaru, you can't leave me!" Kaoru hugged his brother to his chest while more tears fell.  
"We need to get him out of here." Kyouya whispered to Mori who nodded trying to tell him he tried.  
"We tried but Tachibana isn't responding to us. The ambulance is on it's way." Tamaki walked over to him clearly showing he was crying again.  
"We called our families for help as well they should be here soon."  
"We should go outside and wait for them, perhaps find out what happened to Tachibana."  
Haruhi kept quiet while she helped Kaoru up, Hikaru still wrapped in his arms. So much death happened today, so much sadness.

Finally making it outside the cops had the place surrounded and were coming into the house.  
"Kaoru! Hikaru! Oh my babies!" Yuzuha ran up to them seeing Kaoru holding his brother. The others were quiet leaving them to themselves. Kyouya went down the road to where they left the car to see Tachibana against the car with a bullet through him. Kneeling down he thanked him for his service all these years, for his friendship.  
"I'm sorry I couldn't help you the way you helped me but it's all over now. Your dream to see me safe and free to live my life is finally here. Your death is not in vain."  
"Mr. Ootori do you need help sir?" A few cops walked over with Mitsukuni's father.  
"Hello sir, an ambulance is needed for Tachibana. May I ask how the others are doing?"  
"Yuzuha managed to get Kaoru away from his brother but I wouldn't say they are doing okay."  
"Of course. I am sorry I put your son in danger sir."  
"Don't apologize, what you did had to happen and Mitsukuni told me your plan. My boy is a fighter it's his duty to protect. I'm happy to hear he did his duty."  
"I still should apologize to the others, Yuzuha especially. Her sons aren't fighters and I never should have involved them.

Kyouya sat on his bed at Tamaki holding Yuzuru while they played on his lap. It felt nice to smile at him and not fear for his safety. His son was safe, he was safe, his family was in jail, his father was dead.  
"I paid a high price for our safety, and I feel that maybe it was too high. What do you think Yuzuru?"  
He just looked at him smiling trying to play with his face.  
"God I love you, you know that."  
"Hey Kyouya, are you busy at the moment. You have a visitor."  
Hearing a knock and Tamaki's voice outside his door he let whoever it was enter.  
"Kaoru." He was surprised to see him, the funeral was yesterday and he felt after what happened he would never forgive him.  
"Hi Kyouya-senpai, hi there Yuzuru. Is now a bad time?"  
"No, of course not. How are you?"  
"It's tough, we're getting by though, somehow but we are doing it I think. He shouldn't have tried to protect me; if he stayed where he was he would have been alright. We would have gone home together."  
"I know I've said it to you a lot but I'm sorry I got you involved, I really am. Have you been sleeping?"  
"I don't think so. The bed is too cold and empty without him and I think I'm too old to sleep with my parents, though I have thought about it."  
"Well you know you can stay here, Tamaki wouldn't mind I'm sure and I want you to know that if you need anything don't hesitate to let me know."  
"I'm sure he wouldn't your right. I don't know though. Anyway Kyouya, I came over here for a reason. I want you to know that I'm not mad at your over what happened. Neither is my family."  
He started playing with Yuzuru was still on Kyouya's lap and trying to get to Kaoru.  
"May I?"  
"Sure, go right ahead."  
Lifting Yuzuru to his lap Kyouya watched as Kaoru started to play with him. He was glad Kaoru wasn't holding a grudge; that was one thing he had been worrying about since Hikaru's passing.  
"Maybe I will stay the night. Would you be okay with that Yuzuru?" Watching him start to laugh and move closer to play with him.  
"I guess he is telling you yes?"  
"Happy with your Uncle Kaoru, huh?"

That night Kaoru walked in behind Kyouya to go to bed for the night. They may not have cuddled the way he used to with Hikaru but it helped feeling someone there. Within a few minutes he was asleep, something that hadn't happened in a few days. They were going to be okay, in the end they were friends, they were family, and even though they lost a few friends they could find peace and happiness.

"Happy Birthday Yuzuru!" Everyone stood around the dining room table to help celebrate Yuzuru's fifth birthday. For both men it was hard to believe he was five already, they were still living together for him but their lives had more or less gone their separate ways. Kyouya often joked to Tamaki about how it was a good think his house had been big enough to allow it without worrying about having to move. Tamaki had plans to finally officially take over his family's empire once he graduated from University in June. He also planned to propose to Haruhi around that time though they probably wouldn't get married until she was out of school. She was already living with them, one, because it was closer to her school, and two, so she could stay close to the others. Kyouya was in school for medicine in hopes to fix the damage his family had done. So far he had the public's support so it didn't seem like a lost cause. He still had a few more years of schooling but he was with his son, and that was really all that mattered. Watching Yuzuru be all smiles he didn't notice anyone come up next to him until he felt a hand wrap around his waist. Since Tamaki was with Yuzuru that left only one person that would do that.  
"Watch yourself Kaoru, my son is right there."  
Being playfully teased by the redhead he tried harder than normal to keep it civil. His relationship with Kaoru had been slow going since both weren't sure if it was something they wanted. He also wanted to give Kaoru plenty of time to adjust with Hikaru knowing it had been hard on him brave face or not. It had been Kaoru's idea to possible move in with him once they had been together for about a year. Kaoru had been scared to at first for fear of using Kyouya as a replacement for Hikaru. So far though they had been together for four years and they couldn't be happier. Kyouya had never thought he would ever be with Kaoru but now he couldn't see him without him.  
"Mommy, come look, look at what Aunt Haruhi got me."  
Moving away from Kaoru he moved closer to Yuzuru who was showing him the present Haruhi gave to him. Seeing the smile on his face, seeing the bond he still and would always have with Tamaki, he was happy, content, and free, something he never thought possible five years ago.

0o0o0o0o0

I'm so sorry this took so long to finish. My plan was to finish this in the first weekend of November since I was doing NaNoWriMo but I failed at that plan and for that I am sorry. But here it is and I hope you guys liked it! Please review! Love you!  
~Femalefighter~


End file.
